J&D El comienzo
by HBPB-MMM
Summary: Es el sexto año para Joanne y sus amigos en Hogwarts. Llegan tiempos oscuros y deben estar con los ojos bien abiertos. Y más ella, siendo hija de muggles. Es entonces que, cuando menos se lo esperan, Draco y Joanne encuentran a alguien que los entiende. Quién podría imaginar que este es el año en que a estos dos adolescentes les va a cambiar la vida. En muchos sentidos.
1. Prólogo: Joanne Williams

_Joanne Williams_

Estaba ansiosa por volver a cruzar las puertas de Hogwarts otra vez, por sexta vez. El baúl casi estaba hecho, pero todavía se encontraba algún que otro calcetín que debía guardar. Me senté encima de mi cama y contemplé mi dibujo de cuando tenía cuatro años colgado en la pared _"Joanne Williams"_, se leía con gran dificultad en letras grandes y deformes. Me giré hacia la ventana y observé la calle soleada, una calle situada en el Londres Muggle en Walworth Road número 7.

Oí unos golpes en la puerta y mi madre entró. Siempre decía que era igual que Karen Susan Williams, mi madre; pelo rizado y oscuro, ojos grandes y negros y bastante atractiva.

A diferencia que yo, mis padres eran muggles; personas no mágicas. Mi padre era médico, y a veces trabajaba hasta muy tarde. Mi madre era profesora de un colegio, y siempre era la que me había cuidado, desde pequeña. A los once años, al recibir la carta de Hogwarts, se pensaron que se trataba de una broma. Pero mi vecina también recibió una, y después de un conjunto de sucesos extraños que confirmaron mi "talento especial" - cómo solía decir mi padre - comencé mis estudios en Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo va el baúl, cariño? - preguntó mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

- Casi está... aunque seguro que me dejo algo - bufé e hice una mueca.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó.

- Tu padre y yo vamos a echarte de menos - dijo abrazándome por la espalda.

Yo le sonreí y la abracé más fuerte.

- Yo también. Pero no os preocupéis. Os escribiré cada semana - dije. Fruncí el ceño en un intento fallido de querer cerrar el maldito baúl.

- Siempre que no tengas exámenes. Los estudios lo primero - dijo ella un poco seria.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que me diga esto una profesora?

Ella rió y me miró cómo intentaba cerrar el baúl a grandes esfuerzos. De pronto exclamó:

- Oye ¿tú no habías quedado?

Miré al reloj ¡las seis y cuarto!

- ¡Mierda! ¡Me voy volando mamá, ahora vengo! - grité con prisas.

- No lo dirás literalmente, ¿no Joanne? - rió mi madre arqueando una ceja.

- Tranquila, la escoba todavía está en el armario - le respondí.  
Salí disparada de la habitación y corrí bajando las escaleras hasta salir a la calle. Hice cuatro pasos y toqué el timbre de la casa de al lado.

_¡Ding Dong!_

Ella abrió la puerta y, como de costumbre, me regañó.

- Llegas tarde. ¡Vives en la casa de al lado! ¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde? ¡Imagínate que mañana perdemos el tren por tu culpa!

- Tranquila Herms, para eso estás tú: para que no llegue tarde.

No pudimos evitar sonreír y fundirnos en un abrazo. Durante ese verano, Hermione estuvo de vacaciones en París con sus padre y apenas nos vimos. Nosotras, Herms y Jo, las mejores amigas, los polos opuestos, el blanco y el negro, éramos almas gemelas desde... siempre. La alegría que nos dio a las dos cuando supimos que iríamos las dos a la misma escuela, la misma escuela ¡de magia! Fue una suerte conocer a alguien, y más aún que nos pusieran a las dos en Gryffindor, junto a nuestros compañeros inseparables Harry y Ron.

- ¿Cómo ha ido en Paris? - pregunté mientras me adentraba en su cocina y me comía una manzana de su cesta de fruta.

- ¡Ha sido alucinante! La torre Eiffel, el río Sena, el museo de Louvre, el museo de la música, el museo Picasso...

- ¿Es que sólo has visitado museos? - reí. Ella frunció el ceño.

- ¡Pues no! Y para que lo sepas, eran múseos super interesantes. Por cierto, te he traído algo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué es, Herms? ¿Un libro? - pregunté para picarla. Ella me lanzó una mirada asesina y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Já, áa! Ya veo cómo me has echado de menos. Y no, no es un libro.

Sacó una pequeña cajita de un cajón enrollada en papel de regalo.

- Ábrelo - ordenó con una sonrisa.

Yo obedecí, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a un hermoso collar largo y negro con la imagen de la torre Eiffel incrustada en diminutos diamantes.

- ¡Guau, Herms! Me encanta, es precioso... - exclamé mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Cuando lo vi pensé en que te encantaría, Jo. También he traído regalos para Harry y Ron.

Cogió otros dos paquetes un poco más grandes. El primero era una foto de un chico jugando al quidditch firmada.

- Hicimos un recorrido por Francia y, lógicamente, me pasé cerca de la escuela Beauxbatons. Al reconocer a Thierry Gourcouff, supe que jugaba en la selección francesa de quidditch, así que he traído una foto firmada para Harry. Y para Ron... Bueno, ¡ya basta de chachara! ¿Estás preparada para mañana?

- Espera, espera... ¡Quiero saber qué le has comprando a Ron! - insistí riéndome de lo roja que se puso su cara.

Hermione sacó del paquete más grande una especie de bolsa de cuero.

- Herms, ¿qué es esto?

- ¿No lo ves? ¡Es un gorro de quidditch! - gritó abriendo mucho los ojos, como si fuera algo obvio.

Me quedé mirando a esa especie de trapo sucio.

- ¿De hace cuatrocientos años? - pregunté medio con ironía.

Hermione me pegó con el gorro y puso cara de enfado.

- Es de un portero del 54 tonta: Bertrand Piérre. Fue el año que Francia se clasificó para la final de Quidditch. Era una leyenda.

- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es estupendo! - exclamé asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que le gustará? - preguntó insegura.

- Todo lo que viene de ti le gusta. Sea lo que sea, todo lo tuyo le gusta - respondí con segundas.

- Voy a hacer como que no he oído eso último.

- ¡No sería la primera vez, Herms! -me quejé entre risas.

- Bueno haber... ¿Te has preparado el baúl? - dijo en tono de regaño.

- Sí… - le respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco y alargando la "i".

- Y ¿no te dejarás nada?

- No volveré a olvidar el cepillo de dientes, si lo dices por eso. Aunque admito que hay una posibilidad de que me deje algo mis padres me lo enviarían por lechuza - le expliqué.

Ella se rió y se mordió el labio.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Si yo ya sabes que lo hago por ti...

- Claro Herms, claro... De todas formas, me voy a mi casa, que ya es tarde. ¿A qué hora quieres que pase mañana a buscarte para ir a King's Cross? ¿Nos llevarán tus padres? Los míos trabajan - Quise asegurarme, pero ya sabía de sobras la respuesta.

- Ni hablar, tú no vienes. Iré _yo_ a buscarte a _ti_ porque _tú_ siempre llegas tarde y no podemos permitírnoslo mañana. Y sí, nos llevarán los míos, como cada año.

- Está bien, está bien… - Asentí con la cabeza y levanté las manos haciéndome la ofendida - La verdad es que me asombra y me deprime a la vez cuanta confianza tienes en mi respecto a lo de llegar tarde.

- ¡Tú te lo has buscado solita! Ya sabes que siempre te digo que todo tiene consecuencias, incluso llegar tarde.

- Vale. Venid vosotros entonces, ¡hasta mañana Herms! - exclamé sonriendo.

- Adiós Jo - se despidió dándome un abrazo que yo correspondí.

Salí de su casa en dirección a la mía. Sí, en resumen, estaba preparada para mi sexto año en Hogwarts.

* * *

E aquí nuestra historia **J&D. El comienzo**. Joanne es un personaje de nuestra invención que se irá desarrollando a lo largo de los capítulos. Si os ha gustado el primer capítulo, esperamos reviews.

Un abrazo y gracias por leer :)


	2. De vuelta a casa

_Joanne Williams_

A la mañana siguiente me resulto muy facil levantarme pese a que la tradicional cena de despedida que me hacían mis padres cada año se alargó mucho, como cada año. Era costumbre esa cena pues ellos no podían despedirse de mí en King's Cross. Siempre iba con Herms y sus padres. No me importaba, ya me había acostumbrado. De hecho, desde pequeña, los señores Granger habían sido como una segunda familia para mí: ellos habían sido quién año tras año me habían llevado a la cena. Sabía que mis padres deseaban ir también, pero siempre solían trabajar muchas horas y no solían poderme llevar.

Hermione y yo nos despedimos de los señores Granger y entramos por la misma columna de siempre que llegaba al andén 9 y ¾.  
Intentamos buscar a los Weasley, que eran más fáciles de conocer entre la multitud que Harry. Al ver un pelo largo pelirrojo que subía en el tren, corrimos las dos hacia esa dirección, Herms cogiendo a Crookshanks con dificultad y yo con la enorme jaula de Sparky, mi lechuza. Gritamos su nombre al entrar al tren y ella se giró, corriendo hacia nosotras.

- ¡Hermione, Joanne! Ahora mismo os iba a buscar - exclamó ella con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras se acercaba a nosotras y nos abrazaba.

- ¡Hola Ginny! Me alegro de verte. ¿Has visto a Ron y a Harry? - preguntó Herms.

No hizo falta responder, porque justo entonces aparecieron por la puerta del compartimento. Harry salió primero. Su pelo había crecido, pero sin embargo no había cambiado mucho. Ron estaba más alto, y yo sonreí al comprobar que a Herms se le enrojecieron las mejillas.

Nos abrazaron y entramos los cinco dentro del compartimento.

- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones, chicas? - preguntó Harry. - ¿Jo, tú fuiste a Dublín, verdad?

- Sólo dos semanas - contesté yo - El resto me he quedado en casa. Mi padre ha hecho muchos turnos de noche.

De pronto, Dean Thomas pasó por la puerta del compartimento. Ginny se levantó y se fue tras él.

- ¿Adónde va? - pregunté confusa.

- Con Dean... - bufó Ron con desgana.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Es que no te has enterado? - Herms ya empezó con su habitual tono de sabiondilla - ¡Ginny y Dean están saliendo juntos!

- ¡¿Que dices?! - Medio grité de la sorpresa. - ¡Que cerda, no me había dicho nada! Hice ver que estaba indignada - ¿Y tú por qué lo sabes, Herms? ¿Por qué no lo sabía yo? ¿Es que nadie me cuenta nada?

- Tranquila mujer, no hace tanto que han empezado a salir y no te lo dije porque creí que ya lo sabrías - se apresuró a cortarme Ron en tono conciliador.

- Y a mí me lo contó Ginny por lechuza y me pidió que no te lo dijera porque quería darte una sorpresa, ya que tú siempre alardeas de tus ligues y eso... - dijo Herms.

- Ah, entonces... ¡Eh! Yo no alardeo de mis ligues, simplemente tengo tantos que es imposible que la gente no se entere - intenté explicarles humildemente.

- Cosa que no nos gusta a ninguno de los dos - añadió Harry en tono paternal referiéndose a Ron y a él. Sabía que tenía una relación de hermanos entre ellos dos, y que quisiera o no, tenían una especie de espíritu protector conmigo.

- Es cierto. ¿Has salido ya con todo Hogwarts? - preguntó Ron en tono bromista.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - dije fingiendo horror - Sólo he salido con chicos, creo que de momento estoy bastante segura de que soy heterosexual - les expliqué causando la risa de todos.

- ¡Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que sólo nos tendremos que preocupar por la mitad de Hogwarts y no por Hogwarts entero! murmuró Ron a Harry mientras Herms y yo nos reíamos de su comentario

- Sí, el año pasado os lo dejé pasar, pero como volváis a auyentarme algún chico este año os las váis a ver conmigo, ¿queda claro?

- Esta bien - aceptaron Harry y Ron entre risas al recordar seguramente al pobre chico que intentó salir conmigo el año pasado.

- ¿Todo esto a qué ha venido? - preguntó Ron confuso.

- Pues por el novio de Ginny - Vi cómo Ron ponía mala cara al momento, y para mi sorpresa, Harry hacía una pequeñísima mueca. Supuse que sería por lo mismo que Ron.

- Ya me las veré con mi supuesta "amiga" más tarde - dije fingiendo que me sentía traicionada.

- Por cierto chicos, os he traído unos regalos de mi viaje a Francia - dijo Herms. Los sacó de su pequeña bolsa y se los entregó a los chicos. Ellos abrieron los regalos intrigados y a Harry se le iluminó la cara al ver lo que Herms le había traído. Al abrirlo Ron se quedó un poco descolocado.

- ¿Y esto que es? - preguntó con cara de decepción. Todos en ese compartimento ya sabíamos que la sensibilidad nunca había sido el fuerte de Ron.

- Es un gorro para jugar al quidditch de Bertrand Piérre, de pieza de coleccionista - le aclaró Herms.

- ¡Qué dices! ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial Hermione gracias! Me lo pondré si me cogen en el equipo este año.

- ¡Claro que te van a coger, Ron! - Harry no sonó del todo convencido.

- Bueno… - dije yo para cambiar de tema - En cualquier caso ya vemos que a los dos os gustan vuestros regalos.

- ¿Cuál es el tuyo? - preguntó Ron.

Yo cogí el colgante que llevaba alrededor de mi cuello y se lo dejé a Ron.

- ¿A que es precioso?

- Es bonito - dijo Ron - Pero no entiendo el dibujo. ¿Qué se supone que es? ¿Un triángulo?

Hermione lo miró desesperada.

- ¡No es un triángulo! Es la Torre Eiffel, el edificio más famoso de París ¡Incompetente! ¡Qué poca cultura!

Harry y yo nos reímos al ver como se comportaban. Ya decía yo que tardaban demasiado. Ron y Hermione. Siempre peleándose, como el perro y el gato. O como el gato y el ratón.

- Y ahora… Tenemos que hablar contigo de un tema muy serio - me dijo Harry mirándome seriamente.

Se me borró la sonrisa de la cara al instante.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Verás; la semana pasada, cuando fuimos Ron, Hermione y yo al Callejón Diagon que tú no fuiste porque estabas en Dublín esa semana, nos encontramos a Malfoy en actitud sospechosa con su madre.

- ¿A Malfoy? ¿A qué te refieres con actitud sospechosa? - pregunté intrigada.

- Estaba intentando que nadie le viera y miraba a todas partes para vigilar que no le siguieran – explicó Harry.

- ¿Vamos que le seguísteis no? - dije en tono divertido.

- Fue idea de Harry - Hermione lanzó una mirada de reproche a Harry - Yo creí que mejor no entrometerse y mantenerse al margen, pero como siempre aquí el señor quería meter las narices donde no le llaman.

- El caso - prosiguió Harry, haciendo caso omiso de Herms - es que Malfoy y su madre se metieron en el callejón Knockturn y entraron en Borgin y Burkes.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de extraño? Hace cuatro años ya lo viste con su padre - dije yo elocuentemente.

- ¡Déjame terminar! - exclamó Harry - El caso es que allí también estaban más mortífagos, y lo trataban... como uno de ellos - dijo en un susurro.

- Eso dice él - dijo Hermione - Pero yo no estoy tan segura.

- Hermione ¿no lo ves? Su padre es mortífago y ahora Malfoy es mortífago. ¡Tú lo viste!

- Ya te lo he dicho... No sé lo que vi.

- A ver, Harry... - dije yo, en voz baja - ¿Qué te hace pensar que Malfoy está involucrado en todo esto? Es surrealista, no meterían a un menor de edad en algo tan serio.

- ¡Oh, creeme Joanne! Claro que lo harían.

- Harry, estás exagerando...

- ¡Te recuerdo que fui yo! Yo fui quién se enfrentó a Voldemort, yo fui quién vio a Lucius Malfoy en el cementerio. ¿Es que no os dáis cuenta? - dijo, cabreado.

- Harry, te estás alterando - dijo Hermione intentando poner calma - Si pensamos en una solución lógica, quizás...

- ¡No hay solución lógica, Hermione! Draco Malfoy se ha convertido en un mortífago y andará por Hogwarts, quizás maquinando algún plan para que Voldemort vuelva al poder.

- ¡Harry! - exclamé.

- Déjame, necesito tomar el aire - Suspiró él. Cogió una bolsa y salió disparado del compartimento.

- Hemos intentado razonar con él - empezó a decir Ron - Pero es muy cabezota, y está muy empeñado.

- Debemos sacarle esa idea antes de que haga cualquier locura - contesté, preocupada.

_Draco Malfoy_

Todo era una mierda. Nada tenía sentido en ese momento. Mi vida no podía ser peor. Mi padre estaba en Azkaban, mi madre apenas se veía con ánimos de salir de casa y yo, involucrado en toda esta mierda. A veces me tocaba el brazo y todavía me venían escalofríos. El Innombrable. Ese al que todo el mundo temía me había hecho su vasallo, su ayudante y yo no había podido negarme. No tenía elección. Sabía lo que pasaría si me negaba o fallaba en mi mision. Mi familia dependía de mí. Si fracasaba, si me negaba, morirían.

Me encontraba sentado al lado Blaise Zabini, mi compañero de Slytherin. Pansy estaba delante de mí y coqueteaba conmigo mirándome descaradamente. Ingenua. No sabía que si me hacía cabrear demasiado la mandaría a paseo en menos que se tarda en decir quidditch. No estaba para romances asquerosos ni para chiquilladas.

- Draco, te veo muy ausente - dijo Pansy en tono seductor.

- No es nada... - contesté mirando hacia otro lado.

- A nosotros puedes contárnoslo - insistió ella - Yo guardaría tu secreto.

- Pues que no creo que el año que viene me veas haciendo el payaso en este estúpido colegio - solté en tono seco. Pansy borró su sonrisa de golpe.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y se cerró sola, todos se giraron, pero no había nadie. Pansy volvió a mirarme fijamente, incorporándose para acercarse más a mí y empezar a acariciarme las piernas con sus dedos.

- ¿Cómo es eso, Draco?

- Pues que no pienso seguir haciendo potajes con un viejo que no sabe ni lo que se dice.

- ¿Lo dices por lo que han publicado en el Profeta? - preguntó Pansy, inquieta.

- Sí, en parte... - contesté pensativo - No pienso aguantar otro año con las tonterías de ese chiflado.

- Pero mi padre - dijo Zabini - considera que Albus Dumbledore es un gran mago - Yo le lancé una mirada de suficiencia y él automáticamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

- ¿Crees que me importa mucho la opinión de tu padre? - contesté con mi altivez característica.

Pansy y Zabini bajaron la cabeza. El tren casi se había parado. De repente, me percaté que algo le daba un golpe a una de los baúles, algo invisible. En seguida supe que era San Potter metiendo las narices. Pansy y Zabini ya se habían incorporado, dispuestos a salir.

- ¿Vienes, Draco? - preguntó Pansy seductoramente.

- No, id vosotros - dije yo, observando la maleta sin prestarle mucha atención a Pansy - Tengo que mirar una cosa.

- Como quieras - respondió Pansy a regañadientes.

Cuando se fueron todos, rápidamente inmobilizé a Potter con mi varita y le quite esa fastidiosa capa.

- ¿Tu mami nunca te dijo que esta mal espiar a escondidas, Potter?

Le pegué una patada en toda la cara sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

- Ah, es verdad... - musité - Murió antes de que te pudieras secar las babas. Buen viaje de vuelta a Londres - Solté una falsa carcajada mientras le daba una patada en la pierna y lo tapaba otra vez con la capa.

Salí del tren a paso rápido y me dirigí a los carruajes que me llevaron al castillo. Al llegar allí, el tonto de Filch estaba revisando el equipaje de los alumnos. Mierda. No podía dejar que viera lo que llevaba, si no sospecharían. Filch empezó a examinarme el equipaje y preguntó:

- ¿Qué es esta caña?

- No es una caña, inútil - dije arrebatándole el bastón de mi padre - Es un bastón.

"_Un bastón que por cierto llevaba una varita de recambio hecha para mi_" pensé.

Por suerte, justo cuando el viejo ese revisaba mis cosas, llegó Snape y me dejó pasar sin que pudiera llegar a mirar lo que había realmente dentro de mi baúl.

Entré en el castillo en cuanto me deshice de Snape, no sin antes una mirada de advertencia por su parte. Por sorpresa mía - totalmente sarcástica - Pansy me había guardado un asiento a su lado. Vi con sorpresa a Potter entrar por la puerta minutos más tarde, con un pañuelo en la nariz lleno de sangre. Bueno, no lo había devuelto a Londres pero por lo menos le había pegado una patada y me había vengado por lo de mi padre. Se sentó con sus amiguitos Ron y con esas dos sangresucias: Granger y Williams. ¡Esas sí deberían estar en Londres de vuelta a su casa con sus padres muggles! Sólo con mirarlas ya me entraban arcadas... Nada de esto pasaría si los sangresucia estuvieran en el lugar que les corresponde y no mezclados con la gente normal.

_Joanne Williams_

Harry apareció por la puerta con la nariz manchada de sangre. Ginny se incorporó y lo ayudó a curarse.

- ¿Se puede saber porqué siempre vas lleno de sangre? - exclamó Ginny mientras le tomaba el pañuelo.

- ¿Que has hecho ya, Harry? - Suspiré.

Él simplemente le lanzó una mirada asesina a Malfoy. Estaba sentado en su mesa de Slytherin, y con una mueca de venganza y rencor miraba a Harry.

- ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros dos? ¿Ha sido él quien te ha pegado? - preguntó Herms uniendo cabos al instante.

- Luego... Ahora Dumbledore va a hablar - dijo Harry.

En el comedor se hizo un silencio sepulcral y Dumbledore comenzó su discurso de cada año.

- Para empezar, quiero dar la bienvenida a todos los alumnos de primer año, espero que vuestra estancia aquí sea provechosa. También quiero dar la bienvenida al profesor Horace Slughorn, que ha accedido a ocupar el puesto de profesor de Pociones...

La gente aplaudió, y yo volví a mirar a Draco Malfoy. Parecía distraído, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su profesor favorito dejaría de dar clases de pociones. Con ese aire pensativo, Malfoy estaba bastante atractivo... ¡Pero qué bobada! ¡Acababa de atacar a Harry y yo pensando en su aspecto físico! Cerré los ojos un par de segundos y volví a abrirlos para concentrarme solamente en lo que decía en Dumbledore.

- La clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras la dará el profesor Severus Snape...

- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamamos Harry y yo a la vez.

Algunos de Gryffindor nos miraron con aires de reproche, mandándonos a callar.

- Deben saber que son tiempos difíciles, queridos alumnos. Hogwarts siempre ha sido un lugar seguro, y mientras yo esté al mando procuraré con todas mis fuerzas que lo siga siendo. Pero recuerden: el Innombrable os quiere a vosotros, quiere vuestras almas inocentes y vuestros dulces corazones. - Lanzó una mirada de compasión hacia la mesa de Slytherin - Pero no os dejéis llevar por el miedo. Debéis luchar por lo que creéis, y ser vosotros mismos. ¡Y ahora a dormir! Buenas noches.

La Sala Común era un completo alboroto. Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo estábamos sentados cerca de la chimenea.

- ¿Snape de profesor de Defensas? ¡Ahora sí que estamos perdidos! - exclamó con desánimo Harry.

- Era mi clase favorita hasta ahora...- murmuré yo a regañadientes.

- ¿También era tu clase favorita el año pasado con Umbridge? - preguntó Ron.

- ¡No!

- Creo que Jo se refiere a las clases con Lupin, que fueron las únicas decentes - dijo Harry con desgana.

- ¡Gracias Harry! - Asentí en modo de aprobación.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque ha venido el profesor Slughorn a dar clases otra vez - dijo Hermione.

- Yo sí... - respondió Harry - Quería explicároslo ahora. Fui a visitar a Slughorn con Dumbledore porque él dijo que era esencial que volviera al colegio.

- ¿Y por qué?

- No lo sé... Pero si me lo ha pedido debe ser importante - dijo Harry.

De pronto una silueta más bien bajita, de pelo rizado y alegre se acercó a nosotros.

- Hola Ron - saludó Lavender, poniéndose colorada - Me han dicho que vas a presentarte a las pruebas para el quidditch.

- Em... sí - respondió Ron algo sorprendido.

- Seguro que te escogen. Yo te deseo suerte - dijo. Le lanzó una miradita y se marchó satisfecha.

- Gra-gracias – respondió Ron extrañado.

Harry y yo nos reímos por la cara que hacía Ron. Sin embargo, Hermione había cogido un libro y había apartado la vista.

- Por cierto Harry - dije yo cambiando de tema - ¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté en la carta?

- Lo que me... - Harry pensó unos segundos - ¡Ah, sí! ¿Te lo has pensado ya?

- ¿De que habláis? - preguntó Ron.

- Voy a presentarme para las pruebas de quidditch.

Hermione cerró el libro y me miró sin acabar de creérselo. Ron puso unos ojos como platos.

- Pero Joanne... ¿tú sabes jugar al quidditch? - preguntó Ron.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ronald Weasley? - dije yo, imitando la voz de Molly. - ¡Pues claro! Si no, no me iba a presentar.

Todos me miraron con extrañez y yo sonreí.

- Bueno, en realidad… No lo he intentado nunca. Aunque me encanta en quidditch, no tengo ni idea de si se me da bien o no, pero creo que voy porque será divertido.

- ¿Y en qué posición quieres jugar?

- De cazadora, como Ginny.

Ron seguía mirándome con cara extraña, pero yo estaba convencida que tan mal no se me daría. Bueno y si se me daba mal no pasaba nada, sería toda una experiencia.

- No me mires así, sé que hay muchas probabilidades de que se me dé fatal, pero resulta que me importa bien poco lo que piense la gente de mí porque así soy yo. Además, creo que será divertido probarlo.

- ¿No querrás que Harry abuse de su cargo como capitán? - dijo Ron inseguro.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Tú me conoces, sabes que jamás le pediría algo como eso. Voy a todos los partidos de Harry desde los once, me se todo lo referente al quidditch, os recuerdo que fuimos a unos mundiales en cuarto, ¡incluso ayudaba a Angelina el año pasado con las estrategias del equipo de Gryffindor cuando se bloqueaba!

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Perdona, es que se me hace raro imaginarte en el equipo - dijo Ron avergonzado.

- Está bien, no pasa nada - respondí en tono conciliador.

- Bueno, ahora que ya ha sido aclarado todo este tema - Herms miró a Harry nerviosa - Harry, ¡nos quieres explicar qué narices ha pasado en el tren!

- Pues ha pasado que he entrado en el vagón de Malfoy con la capa invisible pero me ha descubierto y cuando todos se han ido me ha hecho un hechizo de inmovilidad, me ha quitado la capa, me ha pegado una patada en la cara y si no hubiera sido por Tonks no hubiera podido salir de allí. - Harry soltó todo eso de carrerilla, como intentando restarle importancia a los hechos.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritamos Ron, Herms y yo a la vez.

- ¡Shhhhh! - chistó Harry.

- ¿Y que hacía Tonks allí? - pregunté en un tono más bajo.

- ¡¿Y eso que importa?! ¡Harry deberías dejar de meterte donde no te llaman! - gritó Herms en tono de reproche.

- ¡A mi me importa! - le respondí en el mismo tono.

- Pues se ve que los aurores tienen que revisar siempre el tren para comprovar que todo esté en orden y Tonks oyó ruidos y por eso sabía que yo estaba allí con la capa. Y respecto a lo segundo, Hermione, ¡Draco Malfoy está tramando algo y voy a averiguar qué es! ¡Voy a demostraros que es un mortífago y que esta a la orden de Voldemort cueste lo que cueste! - exclamó Harry decidido.

- Otra vez con lo mismo... Creo que estás algo confundido. Malfoy no puede ser un mortífago, es sólo un menor de edad que ni siquiera ha terminado Hogwarts - dijo Ron intentando hacer entrar en razón a Harry mientras Herms y yo asentíamos con la cabeza.

- ¡Os digo que no! Tengo malas vibraciones con este tema - exclamó el muy cabezota.

- Pareces la profesora Trelawney - murmuré intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Funcinó. Nos reímos por lo bajo hasta que a Herms le dio un ataque de risa y todos empezamos a reír a carcajadas, la risa de Herms era contagiosa. Desde pequeñas, si le cogía la risa no paraba en un buen rato y todas las personas que la escucharan se reían también. En nuestro antiguo colegio muggle, al que íbamos antes de saber que éramos brujas, cuando a Herms le cogía la risa hasta el profesor reía y ni siquiera le llamaba la atención porque ya la conocían y sabían que por mucho que dijeran lo que dijeran o hicieran lo que hicieran no se podía hacer nada para evitarlo… ¿Si no nos íbamos a reír, qué íbamos a hacer?

Despidiéndonos de Harry y Ron, Herms y yo subimos a la habitación, dónde Lavender y Parvati ya se habían puesto el pijama y conversaban animadas. No tardamos en irnos las cuatro a dormir. Debíamos madrugar para no hacer tarde el primer día de clase. Mañana sería un día movidito.

* * *

**Fiore JW: **Sí, nos hizo mucha ilusión :) Nosotras tampoco es que adoremos los OC, pero hemos desarrollado bastante esta historia y estamos bastante orgullosas de Joanne. Esperamos seguir viéndote por aquí y ten por seguro que nos verás por tus fics. Todavía no dominamos mucho esto de FanFiction, pero ya nos adaptaremos :P

* * *

Si os gusta la historia, nos ayudan los reviews. Más de lo que os creéis :D


	3. El sorteo y el trabajo de Pociones

_Joanne Williams_

Herms y yo no solíamos hacer tarde, más que nada porque Hermione era como un reloj y me llevaba siempre a la hora. Pero Harry y Ron, para no perder la costumbre se durmieron el primer día de clase.

La primera clase de Transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall fue bien, aunque bastante dura. Seamus consiguió hacer un hechizo sin que este explotara en su cara, Ron consiguió transformar lo debido sin quitarle un ojo a nadie. Herms, como siempre, lo hizo todo perfecto y nos consiguió diez puntos antes de la primera media hora. Harry y yo normalmente solíamos hacer bien los hechizos, aunque con un pequeño fallo por en medio. En resumen, esa clase estuvo bien.

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no fue tan bien. Más bien fue horrible. Snape es lo peor que podría haberle pasado a esa asignatura. Ese curso estaba más sarcástico y desagradable de lo habitual, y eso ya era todo un récord. Los diez puntos que había conseguido Hermione se esfumaron rápidamente cuando Neville no supo decir cinco características sobre los Hechizos Prohibidos.

Después nos dejaron media hora de descanso, y Herms y yo - más bien yo estuve obligada - fuimos al aula de Pociones con el profesor Slughorn. _"Tienes que aprovechar que sacaste buena nota en el TIMO" _me decía siempre Herms. Harry y Ron no tardaron en venir, también obligados - según Ron - por la profesora McGonagall, que los había pillado haciendo el tonto por el pasillo y los había mandado allí para aprovechar algo de su tiempo. El profesor Slughorn, pero, no pareció importarle en absoluto que Harry y Ron llegaran tarde.

- Señor Potter, me alegro mucho de verle por aquí. Y a su amigo también ¿cómo se llama?

- Ron Weasley, señor - dijo Ron con seguridad.

- ¡Ah, fantástico! Cojan los libros y únanse a nosotros.

- Perdone profesor, pero todavía no los tenemos... - se excusó Harry.

Herms hizo una mueca de desaprobación mientras yo observaba el espectáculo divertida, este par... ¡no había quien les tomara en serio!

- No importa, tengo dos en el armario...

Como dos niños pequeños, empezaron a pelearse para coger el libro que estaba en más buen estado. Yo me mordí el labio para evitar reírme de otra de sus tonterías. De verdad que a veces me daban ganas de decirles _"¡¿pero que hacéis, mentes privilegiadas!?",_ pero al final nunca lo hacía porque en el fondo los quería así tal cual eran.

- Bien chicos, me alegro de hacer clase con Gryffindors y Slytherins a la vez... - dijo Slughorn alegre mientras Pansy se lo miraba con desgana - No me ha gustado nunca la rivalidad entre las dos casas. Por eso me he propuesto hacer algo para que se conozcan... más a fondo.

- Genial... - Oí decir a Draco detrás de mí. Ni siquiera me había percatado. Me giré para observarlo y él me fulminó con la mirada. Yo le devolví la mirada con suficiencia y volví a girarme hacia Slughorn de mala gana.

- Por favor, que todos los Slytherins cojan un trozo de papel y escriban su nombre. Luego, pónganlo dentro de esta caja - pidió Slughorn.

Cuando todos pusieron los nombres, Slughorn prosiguió:

- Bien, ahora llamaré a cada Gryffindor y cogerá un papelito. El nombre que le salga será con el que habrán de trabajar dos meses.

Se oyó un _"oh"_ de desaprobación por parte de toda la clase.

- Te dije que era mala idea venir a esta clase... - susurró Ron a Harry.

- Señor Potter, si es tan amable de empezar...

Harry cogió con desgana un papel y lo leyó en voz alta.

- Gregory Goyle... - Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Slughorn sonrió.

- Bien, muy bien... Señor Weabley.

- Weasley señor - rectificó Ron.

- ¡Ajá! Coja un papelito...

Ron puso cara de horror y dijo:

- Vincent Crabbe.

Herms y yo no pudimos evitar sonreír. Era irónico que, los dos chicos que se transformaron en segundo, ahora, cuatro años después, hicieran un trabajo juntos.

Así fue pasando hasta que Slughorn miró a Hermione con una sonrisilla:

- Señorita Granger, coja su papel por favor.

Pude adivinar con quién le había tocado ante su cara de error.

- Pa-Pansy Parkinson... - dijo en un susurro de decepción.

Ella no fue la única que se indignó. Pansy estaba que hechaba humo y no paraba de hacer comentarios groseros con Malfoy. Tuve ganas de mandar a callar a esa voz de pito, pero me contuve.

Siguieron pasando hasta que sólo quedamos dos personas. Yo me horroricé. Sólo quedaba Draco Malfoy.

- Bien, supongo que la señorita Williams irá con el señor Malfoy.

- Si no hay otra alternativa... - respondí resignada. No serviría de nada discutir.

- Que sepas que a mi tampoco me entusiasma trabajar contigo, Williams - dijo Malfoy en un susurro.

- ¡Muy bien! Ahora que ya tienen pareja, les propongo un trabajo que durará exactamente cincuenta y dos días. La poción que deben elaborar es complicada. Vayan a la página veintidós.

Todos cogimos los asientos asignados con nuestras parejas. Mientras yo pasaba las páginas, Draco me miraba de reojo con cara de asco. Seguro que debía estar maldiciéndose para ir con una hija de muggles como yo. ¡Idiota! Podría haberme tocado con cualquier otro… ¡pero no! ¡Tenía que ser Malfoy! Estúpido engreído, chulo y prepotente… Cincuenta y dos días a su lado no serían divertidos.

_Draco Malfoy_

Habría preferido ir con el paleto de Ron Weasley antes que con esa asquerosa sangresucia. Ya tenía suficientes problemas, cómo para que encima tuviera que ocuparme de que esa hija de muggles no me pegara nada contagioso.

- Tenemos que hacer una Solución Agrandadora - dijo ella girándose descaradamente.

- Ya lo he oído, no estoy sordo.

- No sé... es que como parecía que no escuchabas nada cuando te he pedido que me pasaras el caldero - me soltó en tono seco.

- Se llama sudar de tu cara, Williams. A ver si empezamos a ser más ingeniosos.  
Ella se giró e hizo que se concentraba en la lectura. En realidad había hablado pocas veces con ella, en algún que otro enfrentamiento dónde, para variar, se había entrometido para defender a Potter, Granger o alguno de sus amigos. Yo apenas le había prestado atención cuando iba con San Potter. La verdad es que ahora que la veía parecía hasta bonita. Su pelo ondulado caía despreocupadamente por sus hombros y la hacía ver atractiva… ¿Pero qué carajo estaba diciendo? ¡Era una asquerosa sangresucia!

- ¿Haces algo de provecho y vas a buscar el material? - preguntó con suficiencia.

- No - respondí seco - Aquí la inferior eres tú. Tú haces las cosas mientras un sangre pura te dice como hacerlas. Deberías saberlo.

- Imbécil - murmuró mientras se iba.

Ella se levantó y yo hice una mueca de aprobación. Al final, acabaría aceptando quién era su superior. Aunque, ahora que la observaba, no tenía pinta de criada. Más bien parecía que soliese ser ella la que estuviera al mando. Debería enseñarle a comportarse cómo tal.

- Aquí dice que los ojos de pez de globo deben mantenerse en agua durante diez días.

- Sé leer, Williams - murmuré cortante.

- ¿En serio? Creía que eras un inculto homófobo - me soltó ella examinándome de arriba abajo.

- No intentes ser graciosa, Williams. Tu deber es hacer el trabajo y callar.

- ¿Siempre eres tan simpático? - preguntó sarcástica.

- Suelo serlo si la persona que es tengo delante es normal.

- Osea, que tu cuando te miras en el espejo te matas a insultos - respondió ella mientras colocaba los ojos de pez dentro del caldero.

- Tienes que aprender a respetar a tus superiores y callar, Williams. ¿Es que estás sorda? - dije encendido.

- Tienes que aprender a ser menos cretino, Malfoy. ¿Nunca te lo han dicho?

- No sé qué es eso... pero creo que debe ser algún estúpido insulto muggle.

- Muy listo.

- Gracias.

Aquello me divertía. Esa chica no tendría intención de callarse. Mejor. Así las clases de pociones serían más entretenidas. Además, había que reconocer que tenía su gracia algún de sus comentarios.

- ¿Cómo está tu amiguito del alma Potter? - Esbocé una sonrisa maliciosa. Ella me miró con los ojos encendidos de rabia.

- Más bien que nunca la verdad. Gracias a ti aprenderá a no meterse en tantos líos.

- ¡Oh! ¿Pero es que no lo sabes? Potter quiere ser siempre el centro de atención. ¿O es que nunca te has dado cuenta?

- Tiene un talento especial para acabar haciendo justicia. Gracias a él han mandado a mucha gente culpable de asesinatos, a Azkaban. ¿Verdad?

Noté un dolor agudo en el pecho de repente, no sé si de rabia o de pena. Pero no iba a dejar que me dejara en ridículo, eso sí que no. Y menos alguien como ella.

- Yo me preocuparía más por tus queriditos padres muggles, Williams. Con la que está cayendo podría pasarles algo ¿sabes? - La miré de nuevo con suficiencia.

- Pues los míos son muggles y estarán en peligro pero al menos siguen libres y a sus anchas.

- ¿Quieres pelea, Williams?

- Has empezado tú, así que no me provoques porque si quieres puedo ponerme el triple de borde que tú que a las buenas puedo ser muy buena pero a las malas...Será mejor que corras - amenazó ella.

- ¡Oh, cuidado! Vamos a morir todos - exclamé sarcástico.

- Más te vale andar con cuidado, sangre limpia.

- ¿Me estas amenazando? - dije, cada vez en tono más amenazante.

- Con todas las letras y en mayúsculas.

- ¿Crees que una sangresucia puede siquiera tocarme?

- Tocarte ni ganas, chaval. Ahora, pegarte una hostia lo comprobarás pronto al paso que vamos.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y solté una carcajada falsa.

- No es por nada, Williams... Pero cuando os veo a ti y a Granger no puedo evitar que me entren arcadas y por cierto, admite que darías lo que fuera por tocar un solo pelo mío.

- ¡Já! ¡Mucha fe tienes tú! - contestó ella haciendo ver que reía.

- En serio Williams... no es nada malo admitirlo. No serías la primera.

- Es verdad... que tienes a la perra de Pansy lamiéndote el culo todo el día, se me había olvidado - soltó Williams.

- ¿Te gustaría ser ella, verdad? Si es que le tienes envidia...

- Yo a esa no tengo nada que envidiarle, y por cierto metete conmigo y allá tu, metete con mis amigos y estás MUERTO, ¿me oyes?

- ¡Oh! ¿He dicho algo que te ha ofendido, Williams? ¿Es que la sangresucia empollona no puede defenderse sola? - pregunté en un tono de burla. A ella eso pareció molestarle relmente.  
- Deja a Herms fuera de esto.

- ¿Ahora se llama así? ¡Que monas! ¿Cómo te llamas tú? - Estaba disfrutando como nunca de aquella conversación.

- Pues si lo quieres saber me llaman Jo, ¿quieres que te lo escriba en un papel para que sepas como es o crees que no sabrás leerlo?

- No hace falta, no tengo intención de llamarte así. Mi mote favorito seguirá siendo sangresucia.

- Mi mote favorito para ti será siendo rubio oxigenado, prepotente, creido y homófobo.

- ¿Has estado pensando todo el verano en que motes ponerme? - pregunté con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No, la verdad es que se me ha ocurrido ahora. De hecho saltan a la vista, no dedico ni un segundo de mi vida en pensar en ti, Malfoy. Siento decepcionarte.

- Tranquila, si yo sé que algún día lo acabaras admitiendo que estás coladita - respondí volteando los ojos y estudiándola lentamente.

- En tus sueños Rubito, ¿en tus sueños salgo mucho, verdad? Sobretodo en los calientes.

Me quedé callado. Esa chica no tenía pelos en la lengua y no se cortaba nada a la hora de hablar. Y, aunque me costaba admitirlo... eso me gustaba.

- Mira Williams, no te eches tantas flores. Lo llevas claro si crees que soñaría contigo, y si lo hiciera, ¡sería una pesadilla!

Ella se acercó a mí lentamente. Al principio pensé que querría hacerme algo, pero ella acercó sus labios hacia mi oído. Estaba muy cerca… ¿Por qué yo no me apartaba? Me gustaba tenerla cerca, desde aquí podía apreciar su dulce aroma.

- Darías todo lo que tienes por un solo sueño conmigo, guapo. No lo dudes - susurró ella con una voz que hizo que algo se encendiera dentro de mí.

En ese momento todos empezaron a recoger los libros, y Joanne, seductoramente, se fue moviendo las caderas hasta la puerta.

- Dulces sueños, cariño.

Me quedé un rato como un pasmarote, observando la puerta por la que había salido esa sangresucia tan diferente al resto de la gente que había conocido. Nadie nunca me había hablado de esa forma, y ella ni siquiera se había dejado doblegar. Sin duda no era como la había imaginado.

- ¿No tiene clase, señor Malfoy?

Desperté de la nube y cogí rápidamente mis cosas, saliendo del aula. Parecía raro, pero ya tenía ganas que tocara pociones otra vez.

_Joanne Williams_

- …y entonces voy y le digo "dulces sueños, cariño" - Volví a explicar la escenita con Malfoy a Herms, secándome las lágrimas que me habían caído de la risa.

- Estás como una cabra, Jo - dijo Hermione riendo.

- Se ha quedado con una cara… - dije sin apenas poder respirar - Seguro que ahora se le bajan un poco los humos.

- No lo sé, puede que sea peor. Malfoy no es trigo limpio - dijo ella con una leve expresión de preocupación.

- Sabes que yo a los chicos los manejo como quiero... Este no va a ser una excepción. En dos días le tengo cojido con una correa y le saco a pasear.

Ron y Harry, que jugaban al ajedrez, no pudieron evitar levantar la vista.

- Lleváis media hora hablando de lo mismo. ¿No os cansa? - dijo Ron mientras Harry le mataba un peón.

- ¿Pero tú has oído todo lo que os he contado? - exigí indignada.

- Sí, pero no quiero que me recordéis que voy con el estúpido de Crabbe, que no sabe distinguir entre una varita y un gusano.

- Escucha, si crees que tienes problemas, yo tengo que aguantar a la idiota de Parkinson - se quejó Hermione - Con sus parloteos incesantes sobre lo guapo y perfecto que es Malfoy, sobre lo mal que le caigo por ser una sangresucia y sobre los temas de cosmética y estética más superficiales que se te puedan imaginar.

- Puede que te vaya mejor de lo que esperaba ir con Pansy. Yo nunca he podido convencerte de que te maquilles - reí intentando buscarle un lado positivo al asunto.

- Calla, anda. Encima, por tu culpa se ha pasado parte de la clase quejándose de porque tú y Draco estabais demasiado cerca. Y cuando te has acercado para hablarle a la oreja ¡de poco no parte su varita en dos de lo fuerte que la apretaba! Creo que te has ganado otra enemiga celosa de tus artes de seducción.

Yo estaba llorando de la risa ¡debía seducir hombres más a menudo!

- Todos los hombres caen a mis pies, qué se le va a hacer.

- Harry y yo somos inmunes al hechizo Joanne, que captura a todos los hombres que ve a su vista - murmuró Ron.

Los cuatro reímos; aquello era verdad. Nunca antes había habido problemas amorosos con Harry y Ron, más que nada porque enrollarse con ellos sería como salir con un hermano, bastante asqueroso.

- ¡Con vosotros dos sería imposible! Antes creía que había perdido mi toque, pero con lo de Malfoy veo que no - bromeé causando la risa de todos.

- Creo que vas a tener más pretendientes este año - dijo Harry volteando los ojos - El otro día oímos a dos chicos de séptimo hablando de lo que te harían si... bueno mejor dejar el tema.

- ¡Sí, hombre! ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

- ¡No! Paso de que hablemos estas cosas aquí. Tú y yo tenemos la misma relación que yo y Ginny, no puedo hablar de esto contigo - dijo Ron asqueado.

- ¡Oye! Es algo normal ¿no? Algún día tendremos que hacerlo.

- Adivino quién será la primera...

- ¡Harry! - dijimos Herms y yo a la vez en modo de regañina.

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió apuntando cosas en su pergamino.

- ¿Cómo se llamaban? - pregunté.

Él me miró confuso y atónito.

- Debes estar de broma.

- ¿Cómo se llamaban, los chicos?

- ¿Para que lo quieres saber? - exigió Harry alarmado.

- Para saber quién habla sobre que me haría en la cama, por eso.

Unos cuantos de Gryffindor se giraron sorprendidos al oír la última frase. Herms me dio un golpe con su libro y me mandó a callar.

- ¡Habla más bajo!  
- Vale, tenéis razón, dejamos el tema - reí yo - Por cierto Harry ¿cuando son las pruebas?

- ¿Para el quidditch?

- ¡Claro!

- El viernes a las cinco - contestó.

- Perfecto. ¿Tengo que llevar algo especial?

- Nada arrapado - respondiói Ginny, que acababa de llegar - Luego te duelen las piernas. La escoba te deja KO.

- ¿Va bien si llevo lo que me compré hace un mes? - pregunté refiriéndome a una ropa ancha de hacer deporte muy moderna que a mí me encantaba que le había enseñado a Ginny en una fotografía.

- Si te refieres a los pantalones negros de marca, sí.

- Perfecto. Gracias Ginny.

- ¿Cómo sabes su armario? - preguntó Ron sorprendido.

- Lo que nos diferencia de los hombres - dijo Ginny vocalizando - es que tenemos memoria fotográfica para lo que nos interesa. Por eso siempre sabemos describir exactamente el color de los ojos del chico del que estamos pilladas.

Instantaniamente Ginny, Herms y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco y empezamos a pensar en los ojos de aquel chico especial. Menuda tontería, posiblemente recordaría los de… Para mi sorpresa, unos ojos grises me miraban seductoramente.

- Creo que me voy a dormir - contesté rápidamente y dirigiéndome a mi habitación, acompañada de Hermione, que también estaba cansada.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué había recordado esos ojos? ¿Por qué había recordado esa mirada? Un escalofrío vino a mí y me recorrió todo el cuerpo. No, eso era una tontería.

Sin embargo, esa noche soñé en que se me caían las cosas con torpeza y hacía mal los hechizos por culpa a que siempre me observaban con superioridad los mismos ojos grises. Los de Draco Malfoy.


	4. Las pruebas de selección

_Joanne Williams_

La semana pasó rápida, y en menos que se dice quidditch, fueron la hora del almuerzo del viernes. Estaba tranquila y convencida de que lo haría de pena pero ¿que más daba? Quizás sacaría algo bueno de todo esto. Era del pensamiento que en esta vida siempre hay que arriesgar.

- ¿Delante la mano derecha de la escoba, vale? - me recordó Harry por cuarta vez.

- Está bien, lo siento - me disculpé, por cuarta vez también.

- No pasa nada. Sólo que recuérdalo. La escoba te irá mejor de esa forma.

Hizo cómo que quería añadir algo más pero Malfoy se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor hacia nosotros.

- He oído que te vas a presentar a las pruebas de quidditch, ¿es cierto? - dijo Malfoy con su tono de suficiencia habitual.

- En efecto - dije en tono cortante.

- Vaya vaya... ¿Pero tú sabes jugar o lo harás de pena?

- No lo sé, es posible - dije mientras Harry nos miraba; a mí con atención y a él con odio.

Draco puso expresión de sorpresa. Y preguntó con verdadera curiosidad:

- ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

- Me gusta probar cosas nuevas... - respondí yo con cierto tono seductor.

- Entonces te iré a ver - Supe que lo hizo para molestarme, pero no me afectó.

- Te recuerdo que no puedes ir a ver los entrenos de de quidditch de Gryffindor - dijo Harry de mala gana.

- En teoría, pero si no me ven no tengo porque estar incumpliendo ninguna norma... - dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa perfecta.

- Muy bien, haz lo que quieras. Si te pillan allá tú - dije fingiendo indiferencia.

- Al menos disfrutaré del espectáculo: desastrosa exhibición de Weasley y Williams. Pack al completo.

Mientras Malfoy se iba, Ron me miró preocupado, pues a él sí que le importaba lo que pensaban los demás de él.

- Tranquilo Ron, lo dice para ponerte nervioso y que te salga mal. En realidad no tiene ninguna intención de ir.

- Eso espero - murmuró para sí mismo.

Cuando esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, supe que, al menos, me había creído. Sin embargo, yo no las tenía todas, y estuve todo el día pensando en eso. _"No me importa en absoluto la opinión de Malfoy, pero no quiero que por mi culpa, Ron se sienta presionado y no lo cojan"._

El tiempo pasó volando, y sin darme cuenta, llegó la hora. La verdad es que tenía ganas y no estaba nada nerviosa. No podía decir lo mismo de Ron. Llevaba el gorro que Herms le trajo de Francia - ella se puso muy contenta - y caminaba más recto que un palo. Justo antes de salir al campo lo abracé.

- Lo harás bien, Ronald. El año pasado lo hiciste genial.

Los ánimos fueron a peor cuando detrás de mi apareció Cormac McLaggen.

- Hola preciosa ¿te presentas de bateadora? - dijo en una voz seductora ridícula.

- Pues no listo, de cazadora - dije en tono antipático.

- Interesante... Una chica con carácter, tu novia ¿verdad Weasley?

- ¡No soy su novia! - contesé cabreada.

Ron no respondía, estaba demasiado asustado.

- Me presento de portero - dijo mientras yo hacía una mueca de fastidio - Espero que gane el mejor.

- No lo dudes - dije yo cogiendo del brazo a Ron - Vamos, Ron.

Ginny y Harry nos esperaban al centro de la pista. Antes de subir a la escoba, Ginny me deseó suerte, y Harry me repitió por quinta vez donde iba la mano derecha de la escoba.

- Ya lo sé, va delante.

- De acuerdo. Suerte Jo.

Me subí a la escoba y al principio noté que hacía el ridículo. Me valanceé de forma torpe y tuve que cojerme fuerte para no dar la vuelta y quedarme del revés. Sin embargo, al poner la mano derecha delante pude controlar bien la escoba. _"Gracias Harry"_ pensé para mis adentros. Subí hacia mi posición y me acerqué a Ginny.

Para mi sorpresa, todo lo que hacía me salía muy bien. Comprové que ya controlaba la escoba sin esfuerzo, como si fuera otra extremidad. Pronto encontré las quaffles y me dirigí a la portería donde estaba Cormac. _"Esta va por Ron" _pensé. Cormac se quedó sorprendido al ver con que velocidad marqué la quaffle, y oía a Ginny gritar de sorpresa detrás de mí y decirme:

- ¡Muy bien, Jo!

No fallaba ni una, la verdad es que hice baloncesto un año y esto era bastante parecido. Ron al principio, estaba un poco rígido, y paraba las quaffles con dificultad.

Entonces, vi a Herms con cara preocupada mirando hacia Cormac. De pronto, de sus labios pude leer perfectamente_ "Confundus_". Cormac se fue para un lado y Ginny marcó. Con esto Ron recuperó la confianza y, en ese momento, se convirtió en otro Ron Weasley. Seguro de sí mismo, paraba las quaffles con el pie, con la mano y con la cabeza.

Por lo que a mí respecta, lo hice de maravilla. No sé si podría considerarse talento inato. De lo que sí que estaba segura es de que tendría que haber probado el quidditch mucho antes.

Cuando bajamos, Ginny corrió a abrazarme.

- ¿Se puede saber cómo lo has hecho?

- No sé... la verdad es que es parecido al baloncesto.

- No tengo ni idea de que es eso pero ¡bienvenida al equipo!

- ¿Eso lo tengo que decidir yo, no? - dijo Harry con una sonrisilla orgullosa al presumir ligeramente de su cargo de capitán. Bajó de su escoba y me felicitó - Has estado genial.

- ¿Habéis visto a Ron? Parecía otro... - dije yo mientras lo veía con gente a su alrededor, aplaudiéndole.

- Lo mejor es que Cormac ha fallado más que él - dijo Harry aliviado - Creo que ya tenemos a dos nuevos miembros seguro para el equipo de Gryffindor.

-¿De verdad? - Estaba ilusionada. Hasta que no me subí a la escoba no creí tener ninguna posibilidad.

Harry me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Vi a Herms bajando corriendo y me abrazó eufórica.

- ¡Genial, Jo! Lo has hecho de maravilla.

- Gracias Herms... - dije yo mientras miraba a Ron - ¿Qué te ha parecido Ron?

- ¿Lo ha hecho muy bien, no?

- ¿Y Cormac? - Sonreí levantando una ceja retadora. Ella frunció el ceño y comprendió en seguida.

- No podía dejar que machacara a Ron de esa forma. Ha sido un... hechizo de nada.

Yo reí y negué con la cabeza.

- Por cierto ¿has visto a Malfoy? - pregunté.

- No, ¿lo has visto tú?

- Debe haberse quedado en la habitación – contesté para mí mismo. Por supuesto, ese cretino no había venido. Y eso no me molestaba, lógicamente. Aunque me habría gustado demostrarle de lo que era capaz.

Me fui al vestuario y, después de ser felicitada por todos los miembros, me duché y me arreglé. Al salir del vestuario, pero, casi me choqué en los morros.

- ¡Vigila por donde vas! - Levanté la vista y vi delante de mío un Malfoy molesto.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Al final has venido?

- Qué te pensabas, Williams... Era una promesa, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

- Ya, ya... ¿Tienes ganas de empezar el primer partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin?  
Esta vez fue Draco el que se acercó a mí y me susurró en la oreja, en el mismo tono en que me dirigí yo a él.

- Me muero de ganas.

_Draco Malfoy_

¿Así que esa sangresucia quería entrar en el equipo? Genial. Esta era la mía para dejarla mal. Me dirigí hacia la mesa de los leones y me acerqué a ella.

- He oído que te vas a presentar a las pruebas de quidditch, ¿es cierto? - dije sin acabármelo de creer del todo.

- En efecto - dijo ella en, no muy amablemente.

Ya empezábamos. Debería haber recordado que ella tenía carácter antes de meterme en la boca del lobo, o en este caso la boca del león. Bueno, pues la dejaría mal yo a ella antes de que lo hiciera conmigo.

- Vaya vaya... ¿Pero tú sabes jugar o lo harás de pena?

- No lo se, es posible - admitió muy tranquila mientras Potter daba aires de amenazador.

Eso me descolocó unos segundos, "_¿ella sabía que lo iba a hacer mal? ¿Entonces porqué lo hacía? ¿Es que no le daba miedo hacer el ridículo?_". Y pregunté con verdadera curiosidad:

- ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

- Me gusta probar cosas nuevas... - respondió ella en cierto tono seductor, aunque no tanto como en pociones. No pude evitar que se me erizara el bello de la nuca e hice como que no pasaba nada. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Es cierto que ella era bonita, pero nunca me habían afectado los poderes seductores de las mujeres. Más bien era yo el que las afectaba a ellas con ese tono seductor. ¿Por qué con ella era al revés?

- Entonces te iré a ver - Aunque no sonó convincente, tenía verdadera intención de hacerlo.

- Te recuerdo que no puedes ir a ver los entrenos de de quidditch de Gryffindor - replicó Potter.

- En teoría, pero si no me ven no tengo porque estar incumpliendo ninguna norma... - dije sonriendo insultantemente. No entendía cómo alguien como Williams podía mezclarse con tal chusma, San Potter. Bueno, tal vez sí. Porque ella era también esa chusma, era un sangresucia asquerosa.

- Muy bien, haz lo que quieras. Si te pillan allá tú - dijo ella.

- Al menos disfrutaré del espectáculo: desastrosa exhibición de Weasley y Williams. Pack al completo - dije riéndome de la cara de espanto que había puesto el pobretón de Weasley y luego me fui a mi mesa a terminar de desayunar.

Más tarde me escaqueé de Pansy y mis amigos y me dirigí al campo de quidditch. Al llegar, me escondí debajo de las gradas, y observé al montón de payasos leones dispuestos a hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo más perdedor de Hogwarts.

Empecé a reconocer algunas caras ya conocidas. Vi a aquella pelirroja pobretona hermana de Weasley, y la verdad es que tuve que admitir que no lo hacía nada mal. Vi a San Potter dirigir a todo el cotarro. Vi a Weasley con una cosa marrón y ridícula en la cabeza. Se me ocurrieron un montón de chistes sobre eso, pero entonces… La vi a ella. Me fijé y pensé: "_¿Cómo puede quedarle espectacular hasta la ropa más horrorosa?_".

Abrazó a Weasley, y dentro de mí algo se molestó. ¿Qué me molestaba? ¿Que Williams tuviera algo con el pobretón Weasley? No, ella no saldría con ese pardillo. Ella podía llegar a un nivel mucho más alto…

Los estuve observando un buen rato hasta que le tocó el turno a Williams. Empezó bastante mal, y yo ya estaba imaginándome el penoso espectáculo. Pero de pronto, sus manos empezaron a controlar la escoba y la dominó al instante. Hacía lo que quería con ella. Comenzó a jugar con la quaffle entre sus manos y luego empezó a lanzarla con una fuerza poco esperada por mi parte y ¡las metía todas! No podía creérmelo, era muy buena. Realmente buena. Empecé a preguntarme si todo lo de esta mañana no sería un teatro para que los demás se la imaginaran peor de lo que realmente era, pero enseguida descarté la idea. En esos pocos días que había compartido con ella en Pociones tenía claro que era demasiado orgullosa como para dejarse mal a propósito. Y que lo hiciera igualmente aún pensando que no lo haría nada bien es algo que admiraba, aunque no se lo diría ni muerto. En resumen, con un talento natural como el de ella ya tenía un puesto asegurado en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Ahora no nos enfrentariamos solo en las clases sino también en el campo. El primer partido de la temporada era Gryffindor contra Slytherin, un partido interesante sin duda. ¡Vaya! Con todo esto de Williams me había perdido a Weasley, aunque lamentablemente no creo que le saliera muy mal. Todo el mundo le felicitaba y el parecía muy contento. Al momento Potter dijo:

- ¡Ya tenemos a dos nuevos miembros seguro para el equipo de Gryffindor!

Así que Weasley y Williams, habían entrado los dos. Ella muy contenta abrazó a Potter y eso hizo que me irritara. "_¡Quítale las manos de encima, Potter!_" pensé al verlo. Ni siquiera entendía porque me había molestado, a mí no me importaba lo que hiciera esa sangresucia con San Potter, pero seguía pensando que ella podía aspirar a algo mejor.

Me espere un rato y luego decidí ir hacía el vestuario de las chicas para esperar a Williams, pero justo cuando llegué me choqué con alguien que salía en ese momento.

- ¡Vigila por donde vas! - me quejé. La silueta con la que me había chocado me observó de arriba a abajo y yo sonreí con suficiencia. Vaya, vaya... Era Williams.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Al final has venido? - preguntó ella realmente sorprendida. Pude notar hasta un cierto punto de emoción en su voz.

- Qué te pensabas, Williams... Era una promesa, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas - respondí mientras ella me observaba con indiferencia.

- Ya, ya... ¿Tienes ganas de empezar el primer partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin?- preguntó en un tono retante.  
Esta vez fui yo que me acerqué y le susurré en la oreja. Volví a oler ese dulce aroma, una mezcla entre vainilla y melocotón. Pude notar como hizo una mueca de fastidio, porque la hice estremecer. En el mismo tono seductor en el que ella se me dirigió en el almuerzo:

- Me muero de ganas.

Y verdaderamente, no lo había dicho por decir. Estaba ansioso para enfrentarme a ella.


	5. El verdadero Draco

_Joanne Williams_

Estaba tan contenta. ¡Había entrado en el equipo de quidditch! Todavía no me lo creía.

Los entrenamientos eran duros. Harry se transformaba en un capitán bastante exigente y a veces un poco irritable. ¡Luego se quejaba de Wood! Sin embargo, desde el primer día me enamoré de ese deporte. Por irónico que fuera, lo llevaba en la sangre.

Ron ligaba más, mucho más. Lavender se ponía a cuchichear con Parvati por las noches sobre lo bueno que estaba Ron y lo mono que le quedaba el casco. Herms replicaba que le había regalado ella; entonces acababan por discutirse hasta que Hermione se acostaba enfadada. _"Anda que no se te nota, Herms"_, pensaba yo riendo cuando cerraban la luz.

Las clases de Pociones seguían siendo tan insoportables como siempre al lado del idiota de Malfoy. Ya habían pasado unas cuantas, y nos seguíamos llevando como el perro y el gato. Él seguía pensando que podía hacer lo que quería, que me podía domar como a un gatito y seguía creyendo que era mejor que yo.

- ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos, Williams? ¿Weasley ya sabe subirse a la escoba solo? -preguntó con ese habitual tono insufrible que me sacaba de quicio.

- De maravilla, gracias. Y sí, la domina perfectamente - respondí cortante.

- Qué pena, tenía la esperanza de que se matara al caerse de ella - Odiaba cuando intentaba hacerse el gracioso.

- Ve con cuidado, no sea que te caigas tú en el partido del mes que viene - le dejé caer.

- Qué miedo, Williams - dijo mofándose de mí.

- Deberías tenerlo. La gente que no me gusta lo tiene - dije con suficiencia.

- Creo que tendrías que vigilar un poco más, porque seamos sinceros, tú no me caes nada bien. Y a la gente que no me cae bien les pasan cosas malas ¿entiendes?

- Anotado. ¿Podemos seguir con la poción? - respondí con indiferencia.

Malfoy se quedó mirándome sorprendido.

- ¿Pero es que no me estás escuchando?

- No, Malfoy. Se llama sudar de tu cara. Deberías probarlo alguna vez - contesté, riéndome por dentro.

A Malfoy no le hizo tanta gracia. Me di cuenta que odiaba que usara sus frases contra él. Mejor. Ahora lo haría más a menudo.

- Vale... Eres buena, Williams - murmuró tras unos segundos. ¿Malfoy soltando un elogio? Eso no se veía todos los días - Pero eres una sangresucia como esa - dijo señalando a Herms. Y… vuelta a la normalidad.

- Ché, ché, ché. Cuidado con ese dedito que estas apuntando a mi amiga, porque yo por mi amiga mato, ¿me entiendes? ¡Ma-to!

Draco se me quedó mirando y luego se empezó a reír.

- Chicos, ¿ocurre algo por aquí? - preguntó Slughorn que se había fijado en que no nos llevabamos muy bien precisamente.

- Pues verá profesor, el señor Malfoy me ha atacado con su tosca ironía. Pero yo le he respondido con mi fina indiferencia - respondí mientras Malfoy se irritaba.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Esta de aquí no tiene inteligencia ni para preparar una poción! - le dijo Malfoy fingiendo estar indignado.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¡Profesor, dígale algo! Yo no tengo porqué aguantar que se me insulte de esta manera, yo ahora mismo cojo y me voy con algunos de mis amigos que los tengo así, ASÍ - grité enfadada y gesticulando con las manos - ¡Y con más clase que tú!

- ¿¡Con más clase que yo!? ¡Imposible!

- De verdad, ¡que asco me das! ¡Eres insufrible! - contesté exasperada.

- Debo descontarle cinco puntos menos por este comentario tan grosero, señor Malfoy. Lo mismo digo de usted, señorita Williams. Basta de hablar y pongan los ojos de Pez de Globo en el caldero.

Draco obedeció de mala gana. No hablamos más. Hicimos la poción en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando yo observaba de reojo a Malfoy, para ver si me devolvía el insulto de antes.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, el caldero estaba calentando los ojos con agua a más de cuarenta grados. Vi cómo Herms se sacaba la túnica, sofocada.

- Es muy normal que tengan esta calor tan húmeda - explicó Slughorn para la clase - Eso significa que lo están haciendo correctamente.

Pronto, la clase empezó a parecer una sauna. Los alumnos se remangaban y se quitaban las túnicas. Yo hice lo mismo y vi como Draco me miraba. Tragó saliva y se pasó la mano por la frente húmeda. Oh, mierda. Estaba atractivo.

- ¿Por qué no te quitas la túnica? ¡Hace un calor horrible!

Malfoy se la quitó, pero llevaba un traje debajo de ella muy afelpado, y vi cómo sudaba.

- ¿Seguimos? - preguntó él volviéndose a pasar la mano por la frente.

Pero yo lo seguía mirando, acalorada.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de quitarte esa cosa? - dije mientras me ventaba con el libro.

- ¿Es que deseas verme con menos ropa, Williams? - dijo levantando una ceja.

- No seas imbécil. Es que me están dando un calor horrible con sólo verte - Chasqueé los dientes al asimilar que lo que acababa de decir le daría juego a Malfoy.

- Eso es muy normal, Williams - dijo él, sonriendo - Ponerte caliente en cuanto me ves... Veo que ya no te cuesta admitirlo.

- Ya me has entendido. Quítate esto, que hace mucho calor.

- Pues yo no tengo calor - dijo Malfoy.

Sin embargo, yo no le hice caso. Le cogí del brazo izquierdo y le subí el traje. Él se dio cuenta demasiado tarde cuando yo vi algo que no tenía que ver. La marca. Pude distinguir perfectamente el cuerpo de una serpiente y un trozo de calavera. Malfoy se bajó en seguida el traje. Nos quedamos un par de segundos en silencio. En sus ojos podía ver pánico, y se apartó un poco de mí, verdaderamente asustado.

- ¿Es que no sabes dejar de meterte dónde no te llaman, asquerosa sangresucia? - dijo mientras recogía todas sus cosas a toda prisa.

- Yo, yo...

Fue demasiado tarde. En ese momento tocó el fin de la clase y los alumnos se fueron del aula, Malfoy casi corriendo. Yo estuve como un pasmarote, en estado de shock. Estaba segura de lo que acababa de ver. Draco Malfoy era un mortífago.

_Draco Malfoy_

Esto era el fin. Había fracasado. Mi misión iba bien - dentro de lo que puede ir una misión de mortífago - hasta que apareció esa asquerosa sangresucia. Estaba perdido. Lo contaría a todo el mundo y yo y mi família iríamos a Azkaban. Puede que el Innombrable fuera bueno y nos matara a los tres. O quizás nos haría algún Hechizo Prohibido... Estaba asustado, muy asustado. ¿Qué podía hacer? La única solución era deshacerme de la sangresucia. No, eso no podía. A ella no.

¿Pero qué coño estaba diciendo? Si no hacía nada, yo y mi familia correríamos un enorme peligro. Además, ella no era nadie para que me hiciera ocultar de lo que era. Un asesino. ¿Por qué no matarla? ¿Por qué no? Así me desharía de las pruebas que me inculparan como mortífago. Podría morir en un accidente. Podría caerse de la escoba a gran altura en el partido contra Slytherin, o podría ponerle veneno en el zumo de calabaza. Así nadie sabría de mi secreto y me desharía de esa sangresucia tan molesta, cabezota, bonita, con carácter... ¿A quién quería engañar? Jamás podría matarla. Ella no, me odiaría para siempre. Ella era...diferente, y no podría ser el culpable de su muerte. En realidad, si lo contaba, estaría haciendo lo correcto. No la culparía. Un mortífago suelto dentro de Hogwarts era una amenaza para ella y para todo el colegio. ¿Para qué enfadarse?

A lo mejor podía negociar con el Señor Oscuro que me matara a mí y no a mi madre. Si salvara a mi padre también estaría genial. Pero no creía que fuera posible. Mi padre ya era un caso perdido. Pero mi madre... ella nunca había hecho daño a nadie, era una buena madre, una buena esposa y una buena persona. Si podía salvar a mi madre, aunque eso comportara mi muerte, ya valdría un poco la pena. Eso ahora mismo no importaba, ya lo pensaría en el viaje de vuelta a casa. Me expulsarían de Hogwarts, y eso no sería nada en comparación con el castigo del Señor Oscuro. Me fui al dormitorio a preparar mi baúl.

Estaban tardando demasiado. Me quedé horas esperando en mi habitación. Esperaba que Snape me regañara, que Dumbledore me expulsara a gritos... Y las horas pasaron y pasaron.

¿No deberían ponerme en vigilancia hasta que me expulsaran? Al final, muerto de sueño, me acosté. Pensé que quizás Williams estaba tan asustada que prefirió pensarlo en frío hasta mañana, y entonces lo contaría al profesor Dumbledore.

Entonces mañana sería expulsado mi vida y la de todo la família correría un grave peligro. Estuve atormentado toda la noche, temblando de miedo e inseguridad. Cerré los ojos y, después de un buen rato, me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente, fui a la sala común, extrañado de que todavía no hubieran venido a por mí. Williams tardaba mucho... ¿Y si, asustada, había huido? No, imposible. Esa chica era demasiado buena como para dejar a sus amigos a merced de un mortífago.

Me salté la clase de Astronomía y la de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Durante el recreo, me quedé en la Sala Común, pensando. ¿Había sido tan estúpida como para creer que podría luchar contra mí, cuando me encontrara? Claro. Seguro que se lo había dicho a San Potter y a los demás y estos eran tan ilusos como para creer que podían conmigo.

Quedaban diez minutos para Pociones. ¿Por qué no iba y averiguaba lo que había pasado? Total, me expulsarían de todas formas, así que por qué no ir por última vez a ver a Williams, aunque dudaba que estuviese allí.

Mi sorpresa fue al verla sentada, como siempre, en el mismo sitio que habíamos ocupado durante ese mes. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta y estaba muy atractiva. Observaba su libro intentando concentrarse, aunque yo ya sabía que no lo estaba, porque siempre chocaba los dedos contra la mesa cuando estaba descentrada.

Me senté con toda normalidad a su lado, y ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Por primera vez los observé. Eran preciosos. Negros. Muy negros. Brillantes. Muy brillantes. Ella esperó neguitosa a que yo le dijera algo, pero me quedé tan absorto con su mirada que me costó recordar qué tenía que preguntarle.

- ¿Por qué carajo estás aquí y no en el despacho de Dumbledore? ¿O es que ya has ido? - le exigí.

- ¿Para qué quiero yo estar en el despacho de Dumbledore? - preguntó perpleja.

- ¿Disculpa? - Estaba anodadado. ¿Me estaba preguntando que qué podría hacer allí?

- Estás disculpado, pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué debería estar allí? - Pareció tranquila, como si me estuviera preguntando el día que hace.

- Te estás quedando conmigo.

- Oye, si lo dices por lo de ayer... No tengo nada que contar. Está olvidado. Tranquilo.

Ahora sí que estaba flipando. ¿En serio? ¿Ya está? ¿Ni reproches, ni críticas, ni insultos, ni pelea? ¿Nada de nada?

- ¿Por qué lo haces? - pregunté yo, atónito.

- ¿Sinceramente? No lo sé - Williams suspiró y volvimos a encontrarnos con la mirada - Sé que debería contarlo, pero no puedo. Y aunque no tenga sentido, me sentiría como si te estuviera traicionando.

Me inundó un claro sentido de culpabilidad. Me sentía culpable por haberme planteado siquiera la posiblidad de deshacerme de ella.

- Creo que si tuviera eso en el brazo y tú me lo vieras te mataría - confesó dejándome con la boca abierta. Sabía que no tenía pelos en la lengua, pero de aquí a decir eso así tan a las anchas... - Así que si lo has pensado te perdono, pero no creo que sea necesario.

- Lo he pensado ¿sabes? Podrías estar muerta - dije en un arranque de sinceridad.

- Entonces eso significa que tienes sentido común. ¿Cuál era el plan? - preguntó ella - ¿Hacerme caer de la escoba?

¿Podía ser que estuviera hablando de su posible muerte con tanta facilidad? Tal vez no era tan creída como pensaba. Por primera vez la chica que tenía delante se había convertido en una chica dulce y comprensiva.

- Eso creo. O ponerte algo en la bebida - le confesé.

- También es un buen plan, pero me gusta más la caída de la escoba - rió ella.

De repente acabamos los dos riendo sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Si lo pensaba, me estaba poniendo en deuda con ella. Acababa de salvarme la vida. Y también la de mi familia.

- Creo que empezamos con mal pie - le dije intentando sonar simpático.

- Sí, con once años no eras muy amable - dijo. Volvimos a reírnos de nuevo, y me agradó aquella sensación de confianza - Está bien, empecemos de nuevo. Me llamo Joanne Williams.

Yo la miré unos segundos, arqueando una ceja. Ella me miró insistente, y yo volteé los ojos y le seguí el rollo.

- Encantado, Joanne. Yo soy Draco Malfoy.

- Creo que es la primera vez que me llamas Joanne, y no Williams.

- Cierto… Esto, ¿te molesta? - le pregunté. ¿Y qué si le molestaba? Es decir… me era indiferente, ¿no?

- Me gusta - dijo ella con voz dulce.

Me sonrió y me miró de tal forma que, sin poder evitarlo, noté como me daba un escalofrío. No era de intimidación, era de otra cosa que no supe decir qué era.

- Entonces tú también puedes llamarme Draco. - sonreí.

- Está bien - aceptó ella. Se acercó un poco hacia mí y susurró muy despacio - Draco.

La vi y en aquel momento se me aceleró el corazón. Me di cuenta de que la encontraba hermosa, y quería que repitiera mi nombre una y otra vez. "_Draco, Draco..._". Sonaba bien en sus labios. Cuando lo decía ella hasta parecía un nombre bonito.

Salí de mi ensoñamiento cuando ella dijo:

- A este paso entre actitud y lo que tenemos delante, el caldero, vamos a causar una mala primera impresión al profesor Slughorn.

Y riendo volvió a centrar su atención en el caldero humeante mientras echaba más ortigas secas. Sonó el fin de la clase antes de que me diera cuenta, pues estaba absorto observando a Joanne... qué bien sonaba su nombre. La llamaría así siempre. Recogimos las cosas y al despedirnos me dedicó una sonrisa perfecta que hizo que me temblaran las piernas. Por un momento había olvidado todos mis problemas, sólo con ella.

_Joanne Williams_

Sonreía. No podía dejar de sonreír. Él había conseguido tranquilizarme.

Al principio tuvo la intención de decírselo a Dumbledore, pero luego pensé en el sabio consejo de su madre "_Las cosas hay que pensarlas en frío. No actúes rápido y corriendo. Medita tus actos"_.

Esa noche, soñé que Malfoy lloraba, que suplicaba a Voldemort que dejara a su familia en paz. Me desperté de un sobresalto, y entonces lo entendí todo. Lo hacía por su padre. Lo hacía por su madre. Él no era una mala persona. Podía ser un poco imbécil, bastante y demasiado a veces, pero no era un asesino. Simplemente estaba asustado, y no le culpaba. ¿Y si la vida de mis padres corriera peligro? Haría lo que fuera para salvarlos, aunque eso soportara unirme al lado oscuro.

Y ahora, todo era tan extraño... Éramos amables el uno con el otro, nos llevábamos bien, nos sonreíamos, a veces de forma dulce o incluso tímida. ¿Desde cuando yo era tímida? Pero con él... era el primer chico que me hacía pensar cuidadosamente mis palabras, que me paraba un poco. E incluso conseguía que me temblaran las manos, y no precisamente de miedo. ¿Qué era eso? Era una sensación que me gustaba y que me frustraba a la vez. Me hacía sentir que era inferior, que dejaba de tener las riendas en ocasiones, y empezaba a ver que ahora ya no se sentía tan superior y que estábamos más igualados.

Y eso sin olvidar el físico de ese rubio excéntrico. Estaba entre un dios griego y un modelo Armani que hacía que me entraran calores de repente cuando le veía, aunque no se lo diría nunca.

Su aire engreído era de lo más... ¿sexy? Por supuesto que era sexy, demasiado. No podía evitar desearle. ¿Qué? ¿Desearle? ¡No, no... yo no lo deseaba! Todo eso sólo eran opiniones. Opiniones totalmente objetivas. Hacía falta recordar que hasta hace dos días nos llevábamos fatal. Sin duda el cambio había sido radical… Debía recordármelo; él pertenecía al lado oscuro. Queriendo o no.

Eso sí, no pude evitar sonreír otra vez al recordar cómo había pronunciado mi nombre: _"Joanne". "¿Te molesta?"_ había preguntado él, _"no, me enamora_" había querido decir yo, aunque en la conversación se había quedado en un _"me gusta"_. Me había hecho sentir bien la forma insegura en cómo lo había preguntado. Porque, detrás de todo ese rollo de prepotencia y superioridad, hoy había conocido por fin un poco de un nuevo Draco. El verdadero Draco.


	6. Atracción

_Draco Malfoy_

Joanne corría tan deprisa que apenas podía alcanzarla. Ella me hacía gestos con los dedos para que viniera, cuando de repente se paró y pude alcanzarla. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que estábamos en uno de los pasillos medio a oscuras del séptimo piso. Se giró hacia mí con presteza y me dijo en tono provocativo:

- Me gusta probar cosas nuevas, Draco Malfoy.

Yo tragué saliva y ella me cogió de la camisa. Con agresividad, me pegó a la pared. Estábamos tan cerca...

- No sabes lo que te haces - dije yo en tono de reproche.

Ella se acercó todavía más, a tan sólo un par de centímetros de nuestros labios.

- Lo sé muy bien lo que hago. Estoy desatándote los botones de la camisa - dijo a la vez que lo hacía.

- No, lo digo en serio - Intentaba resistirme a la tentación que se me presentaba en bandeja.

- Sabes muy bien que tienes tantas ganas como yo... - dijo ella en tono suave muy cerca de mi cuello - Pero ahora basta de hablar - Solté un pequeño jadeo al notar sus labios que empezaban a besarme el cuello mientras metía su mano izquierda por mi pelo.

Yo ya estaba hiperventilando. Cerré los ojos y me dejé hacer. Notaba el tacto de sus labios, que subían por mi mandíbula y seguían besando todo lo que encontraba a su paso hasta llegar a mi boca.

Emití un gemido e inhalé profundamente, intentando recobrar algo de compostura. Al llegar a su destino, Joanne entreabrió sus apetecibles labios para susurrar mi nombre en voz baja, despertando mis más bajos instintos.

- Draco, Draco... Besáme. No tengas miedo, sé lo que me hago - Justo después, me mordió el labio inferior sensualmente.

- Joanne... - medio gemí yo en susurros.

- Calla, no digas nada. Vamos a llegar hasta el final - Prácticamente ordenó ella.

- Lo que tú me pidas - le dije excitado.

En ese momento, oí un ruido extraño. Yo intenté escuchar de dónde provenía, pero el ruído se había esfumado.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó yo.

- Yo no estoy haciendo nada - dijo ella, pero se volvió a oír ese ruido estridente, parecía una campana.

Era raro oír eso en un pasillo. Pero tenía a esa chica delante de mí, esperando complacerla del todo, de modo que yo seguí a lo mío. Y cuando por fin iba a besar esos labios rojos... _¡Meeec, meeec, meeec!_

Me desperté sudando en mi habitación de la sala común de Slytherin. Todo había sido un sueño. ¡Había soñado con Joanne! Y que sueño... ¡Buf! Aún estaba intentando ubicarme. Estaba muy confuso. ¿Por qué había soñado eso? Y más raro aún ¿por qué con ella?

Me pasé todo el día pensando en ese sueño, no me concentré en ninguna de mis asignaturas. Al día siguiente todavía fue peor. Tocaba Pociones y todo el rato pensaba en cómo la miraría sin poder acordarme de lo mucho que me había excitado ese maldito sueño.

Me senté en mi sitio habitual de Pociones y esperé a que llegara. Cuando la vi, no ayudó nada a calmarme. Estaba muy pero que muy sexy. Llevaba la falda del colegio más corta que los otros días, la misma coleta alta que hacía ver su melena ondulada y mostraba todo su cuello. Andaba riendo con su amiga Granger. ¡Ah, es verdad! Ella era hija de muggles. Con todo eso se me había olvidado por completo. ¿Eso marcaba alguna diferencia? Siempre había creído que sí, pero después de conocerla me dije que esta vez no. Ella era diferente a los demás sangresucias. Incluso mi padre podría darse cuenta.

- Hola Draco - me saludó resaltando mi nombre.

- Hola Joanne - esbocé una media sonrisa. Quería parecer indiferente ante su llegada - ¿Qué andabas riendo con Granger?

- Nada, cosas de chicas - respondió ella riendo, seguramente al recordar lo hablado con su amiga. ¡Qué sonrisa!

- Ah... - dije sin saber que decir. ¡Estúpido! - Bueno, em... ¿nos ponemos a trabajar?

Ella me miró divertida.

- Vaya, Draco. No conocía esa faceta de chico aplicado.

- Hay muchas facetas mías que no conoces.

- Estoy segura - dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Merlín, ¡es que no podía verse más hermosa! Decidí concentrarme por fin en la tarea y dejar de ser tan penoso, babeando por su presencia. Eso sólo lo hacían aquellos que sabían que no tenían ninguna posibilidad con ella. Espera… ¿yo sí la tenía?

- ¿Me pasas eso? - pedí señalando uno de los ingredientes que había en su lado de la mesa, intentando deshacerme de ese último pensamiento.

- Aquí tienes, guapo.

Me la quedé mirando algo atontado. Esa preciosidad de cuerpo... ¿creía que yo era guapo? ¿O solo era una expresión? ¡Vamos, tenía que dejar de analizar cada cosa que ella hiciera!

En ese momento - y siempre tan inoportuno -, apareció el bobo de Ron Weasley y se acercó hacia Joanne.

- Oye Jo, ¿nos dejáis un poco más de ortigas secas? Crabbe las ha tirado a la basura pensándose que eran las sobras.

Ella rió y le sonrió. ¿Por qué le sonreía tanto?

- Claro, ten. Adviértele que no son para tirar, de paso - dijo ella pasándole las ortigas.

- Gracias, Jo.

Ella me había dicho que le llamara Joanne ¿no? Aunque ella me comentó un día que la llamaban Jo. ¿Weasley y ella eran más que amigos? Espero que no, porque antes me moría que ver a mi Joanne con el pobretón ese o con San Potter o con cualquier otra persona del planeta que no fuera yo. Espera un momento ¿Había dicho _mi _Joanne?

- Oye, tú y Weasley... - Intenté resolver mi duda.

- Sí... ¿yo y Weasley qué? - preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- Pues ya sabes, si sóis... - Lo intenté otra vez, me negaba a pronunciar la palabra "novios" con Joanne y Weasley en la misma frase.

Ella se quedó observándome y luego empezó a reírse. Yo me avergoncé. Realmente, ¿cómo había pensado que alguien como ella salía con alguien como Weasley?

- ¡No, no, Draco! Él es uno de mis mejores amigos.

- ¿Y con Sa...Quiero decir Potter? - Quise asegurarme.

- Tampoco - dijo ella en tono dulce alargando la "o" - ¿Es que te importa?

- ¡Qué va! - contesté yo de modo instintivo.

- ¿Seguro Draco? - dijo ella en tono seductor otra vez. ¡Oh no! Me acordé del sueño y de poco no me pongo a sudar otra vez. No podía evitarlo. Es que esas curvas deberían estar prohibidas.

- Entonces... no tienes novio - Quise asegurarme. ¿Asegurarme de qué? ¡Oh, maldita sea!

- No, ahora mismo estoy soltera - dijo ella sonriendo. Noté como, al oírle decir eso, el corazón me dio un vuelco - Y ya que hablamos de relaciones... ¿Hay algo entre tú y Parkinson?

- ¿Qué? - pregunté yo atónito - ¡No, no, en absoluto! En realidad es ella que se me engancha como una lapa y no me deja en paz, pero yo no tengo ningún interés en ella.

Ella se mordió el labio de una forma sexy y me hizo recordar cuando me lo mordía a mí en ese pasillo en el sueño.

- Si es que se la ve muy pillada... - rió ella.

- A veces desearía que no lo estuviera tanto... - dije por lo bajo.

- Vamos, a ti te encanta que te vayan detrás - dijo Joanne - Eres como yo. Nos gusta ser líderes. En realidad somos bastante parecidos.

- ¿Quieres decir que te gusta que los tíos te vayan detrás? - pregunté celoso. ¿Por qué estaba yo celoso?

- ¿Quieres saber un secreto? - Se acercó a mí sensualmente. Miró a ambos lados, puso una mano cerca de su boca como si contara un secreto y susurró - Me pone.

¡Pam! Había dado en el blanco. Ya me estaba imaginando cosas que no debería. Volvía a pensar en sueños que no tendría que haber tenido desde un principio.

- ¿Te-te pone? - pregunté titubeando.

Ella se acercó más a mí y me dijo:

- Mucho.

Yo tragué saliva y ella me miró con curiosidad.

- Aunque... los chicos con carácter últimamente están de moda - dijo con segundas mientras me miraba intentando que yo reaccionara ante esa clara insinuación.

- Así que... ¿Te gustan con carácter? - dije con más seguridad.

- Sí, desde que te "conocí" - dijo como si nada.

¿Des-desde que me conoció? ¡Ahora sí que estaba flipando! ¿Era una indirecta o sólo un hecho? Nunca sabía qué es lo que iba a decir o qué pensaba en realidad, y en parte eso era lo que me gustaba de ella.

- Vaya, ¿de verdad? - Menuda respuesta más tonta. Pero es que no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué tenía que decir.  
Nos quedamos mirando, en silencio. De pronto ella se empezó a reír de mí.

- Vigila con lo que quema, Draco.

- ¿Q-qué? - dije yo imaginándome a ella y yo ardiendo metafóricamente en la cama.

- ¡Que se te está quemando el caldero!  
Yo me giré y rápidamente apagué el caldero, lleno de polvo y humo. Aquello era un desastre. Estaba haciendo el ridículo y ¡yo nunca hacía el ridículo! Ella, que nunca fallaba y yo haciendo el bobo con esa mierda de caldero.

- Nos vamos - informó recogiendo sus cosas.

- ¿A dónde? - dije yo sin ubicarme.

- Tú, no sé. Yo me voy a Transformaciones. Ya nos veremos, Draco.

- A-Adiós - dije rápidamente. Por favor, era patético. Tendría que dejar de imaginarme cosas y de titubear cuando le hablaba.

Ese mismo día a la hora de comer, estaba yo en mi mesa cuando la vi llegar con Potter y Weasley y sentarse con Granger. Se reía con todo el mundo, no tenía enemigos. Parecía que todos la adoraban. Todo el mundo quería estar con ella, hablar con ella o simplemente que ella les prestara atención. Sobretodo en el sector masculino.

Al fondo, algunas chicas cuchicheaban mirándola con recelo. Celosas. Se morían por ser como ella. Sin embargo algunas otras, en lugar de perder el tiempo insultándola por la espalda, le pedían consejos de amor, estética o charlaban con ella. Siempre estaba rodeada de gente.

Comía con una elegancia digna de la realeza. Hablaba con todo el mundo que requería su atención. E incluso rechazaba invitaciones siempre con simpatía y agradecimientos. Mientras Potter y Weasley hablaban con Granger, Finnigan se acercó a conversar con ella. ¿De qué estaban hablando? Ella se empezó a reír con él y eso me molestó, ¿es que lo pasaba bien con él? Eso parecía. De repente apareció el otro amigo de Finnigan, ese tal Thomas y también se puso ha hablar con ella ¿¡Es que no la podían dejar sola!?

Vino otro chico, y otro, y otro… Hasta que ella estuvo rodeada prácticamente por cinco chicos a la vez. ¡Hasta era amable con el descerebrado de Longbottom! Todos ellos peleaban entre sí por conseguir su atención, o hacerla reír más veces. Muchos de ellos incluso tenían novias. No se podía evitar, Joanne tenía un aura que te atraía sin remedio y te hacía querer estar con ella sí o sí. Ella ya había terminado de comer y ellos todavía seguían allí como moscardones. ¡Pues ya estaba cansado! Me levanté con suficiencia y me dirigí hacia ella.

Joanne pareció incluso satisfecha de que hubiera venido hacia ella. ¿Había montado todo eso sólo para llamar la atención?

- ¿Puedes venir un momento? Tengo que preguntarte una cosa de pociones y aquí hay mucho chico con demasiada hambre - Les mandé una mirada envenenada y en doble sentido.

Ella se despidió de sus "amiguitos" y se acercó hacia mí.

- Imagino que no tienes nada de pociones que decirme - dedució ella astutamente.

- ¿No te molesta? Tenías a diez lapas pululando a tu alrededor. Son como diez Pansys.

- Imagino que uno se acostumbra - dijo ella. Con ese tono de superioridad me hizo recordar a mi ligeramente - Ya te dije mi opinión sobre los chicos que me rodean.

- ¿También te pone... Longbottom? - Me asqueé ante esa posibilidad.

- En realidad es muy mono Neville - dijo levantando la comisura de los labios. - ¿Celoso, Draco?

- En absoluto - respondí con seguridad.

- Bien, porque me encanta poner celosos a los chicos. Veo que contigo será más fácil - Se acercó más a mí y no dejó de mirarme con esos enormes y preciosos ojos negros.

- Ponme a prueba - le desafié.

- No lo dudes - dijo mientras se marchaba con Potter y le abrazaba por detrás.

¡Ugh! ¿Por qué con San Potter? ¿Es que no había más chicos con los que ponerme celoso? Me pondría celoso cualquiera pero verla con Potter me ponía enfermo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de él y volvió de nuevo conmigo.

- ¿Vienes? - preguntó ella al perder de vista a Potter.

- ¿A dónde? - pregunté, aunque en realidad iría a cualquier parte con ella.

- Al lago, claro - ofreció ella.

- ¿Conmigo? - pregunté extrañado. Pero lo estaba entendiendo bien, quería que fuera con ella al lago. A solas.

- ¡No, Draco, con Nick casi decapitado! ¡Pues claro! - dijo ella sarcásticamente.

En ese momento, no pensé en que en otra ocasión, ni siquiera me habría planteado la posibilidad de estarme llevando bien con una chica como ella. Pero, inexplicablemente, deseaba estar con ella. Me giré para observar a Potter. Ninguno de sus amiguitos estaba atento a Joanne, así que era el momento perfecto.

- Vamos - respondí con decisión.

Ella me cogió de la mano. Yo me sorprendí de que hiciera este gesto, e instintivamente le acaricié con el pulgar de mi mano. Ella me sonrió y tiró de mí hasta cruzar la puerta y comprobar que nadie nos hubiera visto, luego la soltó.

Llegamos al lago y me tumbé en la hierba. Estábamos completamente solos. Ella se quedó unos segundos observando al agua. Se levantó decidida y con cara de estar tramando algo.

- Me voy al agua - dijo ella como si nada.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Está prohibida sabes? ¡Y debe de estar helada! - respondí yo apresurado.

- Bueno, aunque esté prohibido ¿si no me ven no pasa nada verdad? - dijo con una sonrisa picarona - Y en cuanto al frío no pasa nada, ya me irá bien, ahora estoy demasiado caliente.

Tragando saliva, vi como se quitaba la camiseta y se quedaba en sujetador. Giré la cabeza. No sé porqué lo hice, pero consideré que quizás eso no estaría bien.

- ¿No vienes? - preguntó ella.

Me giré y me la encontré dentro, con el pelo mojado y flotando en el agua. Mierda. Estaba muy sexy.

- No estoy tan loco como tú - respondí después de carraspear.

- ¿Por qué has girado la cabeza? No me importaba si mirabas. No tengo manías - dijo ella mientras se metía en el fondo.

¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Que no importaba?! No sabía cómo lo hacía pero cada vez me sorprendía más.

Miré al suelo y no solo vi su camisa sino que también estaba… ¡su falda! ¿Y eso rojo? ¡Mierda! Eso era... ¡bah! Sabía cómo sacarme de quicio también... esa chica estaba como una cabra.

- Tienes razón, está congelada - gritó ella - voy a salir.

Esta vez no aparté la vista. Si quería que mirase, ¡miraría!

- Draco, si no te importa, baja la cabeza anda - me pidió.

- Pero si antes has dicho... - repliqué.

- ¡Vamos! - ordenó.

Yo obedecí resoplando. Notaba como detrás de mí se iba poniendo la ropa, poco a poco. Lo hacía lento a propósito. Sabía que no debía pero giré un poco la cabeza y lo que ví me dejó de piedra. Delante de mí tenía una chica de unas curvas que te podían mandar directo al infierno, vestida en paños menores girada de espaldas que solamente llevaba puesto un tanga rojo y pequeño. Me quedé unos segundos completamente embobado por esa visión. Volví a girarme y disimulé. Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en mi rostro. Al cabo de poco ella se sentó a mi lado y me dio un manotazo en la nuca.

- ¿No te he dicho que no mirases?

- ¿Que? - pregunté haciéndome el inocente.

- ¡Draco, no tengo tres años!

- No, si eso lo tengo muy claro... - dije sin poder evitar reír.

Ella volvió a darme un manotazo.

- ¡La próxima vez que intentes verme desnuda te desnudaré yo a ti! - amenazó ella.

- Anotado - dije seductor.

Ella me miró descolocada y se rió. Los dos pusimos la vista al lago. La verdad es que, con la luz del sol de otoño era precioso.

Observé a Joanne de reojo. Al estar mojada, su ropa se adhirió a su cuerpo escultural marcándolo todo, y no pude evitar tener pensamientos poco inocentes.

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó ella, sin apartar sus ojos del lago y sacándome de mi ensoñamiento.

- De maravilla... - resoplé con sarcasmo.

- Tú ya me entiendes - dijo ella, más seria.

Me pasó una mano por el pelo acariciándome la nuca dulcemente y con cariño. No me aparté. Me gustó eso.

- Sé cuidarme solo bastante bien... gracias - contesté sin demasiada amabilidad.

- ¿Sí? Pues te recuerdo que hace tres días tenías intención de matarme - me dijo sarcásticamente.

Yo bajé la cabeza arrepentido.

- Lo siento por eso, lo hacía para proteger... Nada, es igual - Estuve a punto de contarlo, pero llegué a la conclusión que dicho en voz alta parecería un argumento de niño pequeño.

- ¿Para proteger a tu madre? Yo habría hecho lo mismo - respondió ella más calmada.

Lo había adivinado. ¿Cómo me conocía tan bien?

- ¿En serio? - pregunté sorprendido y aliviado.

- ¿Por la persona que ha estado cuidando de mi toda mi vida? Lo daría todo, no te culpo - dijo ella mirándome con comprensión - No eres una mala persona Draco, sólo haces lo que te obligan las circunstancias.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? - le pregunté.

- Porque te miro y te observo, Draco. Sólo estás asustado - dijo muy acertadamente. La verdad es que me gustó que dijera que me observaba - Por eso no se lo dije a Dumbledore.

- ¿Lo dices de verdad? - pregunté sorprendido.

- Sí. Sé que puedes ser egoísta y engreído algunas veces... - empezó ella.

- Gracias Joanne - dije con sarcasmo.

- ...pero no eres un asesino - terminó.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? - Me sintió bien que no me juzgara a la primera.

- Lo juro - me respondió.

En ese momento me di cuenta que nos habíamos acercado mucho. Joanne se había puesto de rodillas y tenía esos ojazos negros puestos en los míos. Estábamos a pocos centímetros de tocarnos, cara con cara. Ella me cogió del pelo y acercó mi cabeza hasta oír su respiración. Casi llegábamos, estábamos a tan sólo un par de centímetros de nuestros labios. Quería besarla. Ella cerró los ojos y yo me dispuse a hacer lo mismo, cuando de pronto...

- ¡Argh! - grité de dolor, cogiéndome el brazo izquierdo.

Ella se apartó y me remangó la camisa dejando visible mi marca.

- ¿Te duele? - preguntó ella preocupada.

- Argh... no es nada - dije yo con otra mueca de dolor - Bueno quizás un poco...

Ella me acarició la mejilla.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Tranquila... - Me dispuse a volverme a acercar a ella. Sin embargo ella se incorporó.

- Creo que tendríamos que irnos. Pronto va a anochecer.

Yo bufé desanimado, pero no tuve más remedio que obedecer.

No hablamos en todo el camino de vuelta. Ambos sabíamos qué podría haber pasado. Entramos al castillo con cinco segundos de diferencia para que nadie sospechara y al llegar cerca del comedor me dijo seductora:

- La próxima vez te bañas conmigo, sólo dime un día y una hora.

- Tomo nota de la oferta - dije haciéndome el duro.

Luego nos reímos los dos, la miré a los ojos y, después de unos segundos, pregunté:

- ¿Hasta mañana?

Ella se percató que no lo decía por volvernos a ver en Pociones, que no tocaba hasta dentro de dos días.

- ¿Quieres quedar mañana? - preguntó extrañada.

- Si te apetece... sí - respondí dudoso.

Ella me observó un instante y luego sonrió.

- Muy bien. ¿Quieres que quedemos otra vez en el lago o quieres ir a un sitio distinto? - me preguntó.

- No, en el lago ya me gusta - le respondí. En realidad me había encantado estar en el lago con ella - ¿Quedamos a la misma hora de hoy?

- Vale - respondió contenta.

Se avalanzó hacia mí y me dio un beso provocador casi en la comisura de los labios.

- Te veo mañana - dijo ella despidiéndose con la mano.

Observé cómo se fue con sus andares provocativos hasta que la perdí completamente de vista. Me quedé como un pasmarote allí plantado. Me había besado en la mejilla. Esos labios habían besado prácticamente los míos.

Eso me hizo acordarme de cómo habíamos estado a punto de besarnos antes en el lago. Habíamos estado tan cerca... Pero me había hecho un dolor horrible el brazo. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser en ese preciso momento? Hubiera podido besar esos labios rojos y deliciosos como llevaba deseando todo el día. Pero eso... ¿sería malo para ella? Yo era un mortífago después de todo. Debería intentar controlarme por su propio bien. El Innombrable estaba enfadado, y me reclamaba que cumpliera con mi misión. Asquerosa marca... no podía ser más horrible sino que encima me recordaba que la tenía en los momentos más inoportunos. Aunque quizás, eso había sido lo mejor para proteger a Joanne.


	7. Todo por su bien

_Joanne Williams_

Con todas mis fuerzas deseé que ese recuerdo no se me borrase ni un detalle. Me había despertado con los ánimos por el aire. Ese sábado no podía ser más perfecto. No dejaba de pensar en la tarde de ayer... Draco estaba tan mono cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decirme, cuando quería hacerse el duro delante de mí...

Habíamos estado así de besarnos de no ser por su marca. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba siendo muy egoísta ¿es que no me preocupaba por qué le dolió a Draco la marca? Hoy cuando lo viese se lo preguntaría... ¿Cuando lo vería? Tenía ganas de verle, de provocarle celos otra vez y de acariciarle el pelazo rubio que tenía.

- ¿Me lo parece a mí, o esta mañana te has despertado muy contenta? - dijo Herms mientras intentaba cepillarse su pelo.

- Será el otoño, que nos cambia a todos... - dije sin prestarle mucha atención.

- Ya, ya... a ti lo que te pasa es que no quieres contarme algo.

- Puede que sí, Herms... - dije guiñándole el ojo.

Bajé las escaleras del dormitorio y salimos a almorzar. Era temprano y todavía no había mucha gente. Ginny estaba con Dean almorzando y... más cosas. Miré hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero sólo había unos pocos alumnos de tercero.

Desanimada, comí muy poco. Pensaba que vería a mi rubio. Un momento ¿Mi Rubio? Bueno sí, debía admitir que me gustaba, y si todavía no era mío yo me encargaría de que lo fuera pronto. Lo que quiero lo consigo solía ser uno de mis temas. A veces pensaba que si saliéramos juntos sería una típica y trágica historia de amor, algo así como sacado de un libro. No podríamos decir a nadie que estábamos juntos. Éramos tan diferentes y tan iguales a la vez...

¡Pues que le jodieran al mundo! Si a mí me gustaba daba igual la opinión de los demás, aunque esta vez era un poco diferente. Podíamos poner en peligro la vida del otro en cualquier acto sin ser meditado. Ser mortífago no era algo precisamente de risa. Aunque también podíamos ser egoístas y aceptar que nos gustábamos... un momento ¿nos? ¿Yo le gustaba a él? Era lógico ¿no? Aunque por primera vez dudé de mi misma y de los sentimientos de un chico. Nunca antes había estado tan confundida.

Analizando todo objetivamente: él se estremecía cuando le hablaba al oído, le gustaba estar conmigo, indudablemente estaba atraído por mi físico, creía estar segura de que incluso él confiaba en mí…Sí, _nos_ gustábamos. Estaba decidida; iba a besar a ese rubio que me traía de cabeza, iba a hacer que le gustara yo sí o sí, y si de momento no había sentimientos por su parte, entonces le seduciría en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

En ese momento apareció por la puerta, enganchado a la lapa de Parkinson. ¿Qué hacía? Creía que Draco estaba harto de ella. Sin embargo, él me miró y me sonrió levantando las cejas. ¡Ah, ya! Quería ponerme celosa... Pues lo llevaba claro.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, y escogí a un chico al azar que fuera de nuestro curso.

- Perdona, ¿tú vas a sexto, no? - le pregunté al pobre chico.

- Yo s-sí - respondió él extrañado.

- ¿Habéis hecho los hechizos no verbales ya? - le pregunté algo de DCAO al azar.

- Sí - respondió él. Pobre, todavía no entendía siquiera qué le estaba preguntando.

- ¿Y podrías decirme exactamente qué se tiene que hacer? Es que no lo entendí muy bien y con Snape de profesor, ya sabes... - le pregunté ya en tono seductor.

El chico se derritió prácticamente ante mi mirada y Draco nos observaba atentamente desde su mesa.

- Claro, sé a lo que te refieres - dijo el chico. Se levantó y me puse delante de él muy pegadita mientras me mostraba los movimientos y me decía muy cerca de la oreja que hacer exactamente.

- Qué listo eres - dije mientras miraba de reojo a Draco que estaba rojo de furia - Pues muchas gracias, guapo - dije guiñándole un ojo.

- De nada, ha sido un placer - me respondió sonrojado.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? - le pregunté con verdadera curiosidad. Más allá de mis jugarretas con Draco, aquel chico era bastante simpático.

- Mike, me llamo Mike - dijo el chico.

- Pues ya nos vermos Mike - me despedí.

- ¡Claro! cuando quieras - me respondió.

Volví a la mesa Gryffindor y me senté al lado de Harry, que acababa de llegar.

- ¿Qué has hecho ya? - preguntó mientras yo tenía una sonrisa de punta a punta de la cara.

- Nada, sólo le pedía ayuda con los DCAO.

Herms me miró, un poco ofendida.

- ¡Pero si tienes a Hermione para cualquier duda! - dijo Ron mientras se comía un enorme trozo de pan.

- Lo siento, Herms. Sabes que eres mi profesora favorita - contesté dedicándole una sonrisa. Ella captó la indirecta y me perdonó enseguida. No era tan tonta como para pensar que lo había hecho porque no entendía verdaderamente los hechizos no verbales cuando yo misma le había dicho lo bien que los entendía.

- Bueno... ¿preparados para mañana? - preguntó Hermione animada - Tengo ganas de ir a Hogsmeade otra vez.

- Pues yo ya estoy un poco cansado. Ya me sé el pueblo de memoria - bufó Ron.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar cansado? ¡Hogsmeade es una de las mejores actividades que hacemos fuera de Hogwarts! - dije fingiendo indignación.

- A mí me empieza a aburrir - se quejó Ron.

- Eso es porque no vives con muggles... - dijo Harry a regañadientes.

- Muggles malos, querrás decir - dijo Herms ofendida, y yo asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Bueno chicos, nos vamos ya? - nos preguntó Ron.

Yo me levanté de repente y me volví a dirigir a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- ¡Mike, eh, Mike! - le llamé de nuevo.

- Dime Joanne - dijo como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida. Ese chico me caía bien.

- Verás, quisiera escaparme de mis amigos unas horas sin que se enteren y por eso ¿te importaría esperarme para poder decirles que he quedado contigo? ¿Harías eso por mí? - le pregunté agitando mis pestañas y poniendo morritos.

- ¿Pero en realidad no vamos a quedar, no? - se quiso asegurar él.

- No, no. Sólo es algo de excusa para poder decírselo a mis amigos, la verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien y quisiera estar sola pero no se como decírselo, ¿podría usarte de coartada?

- Bueno... vale - No pareció demasiado seguro, aunque se convenció del todo cuando le di un abrazo.

- ¡Gracias, Mike! - respondí aliviada - De verdad, si alguna vez necesitas algo no dudes en acudir a mi ¿vale? Aunque creo que te he hecho un favor, te pago diez galeones si a partir de hoy no ligas más.

- Te tomo la palabra - respondió él. Ambos reímos.

- Gracias de veras, Mike. ¡No sabes el favor que me haces!

- De nada mujer.

Volví a mi mesa riendo mientras Harry, Ron y Herms me miraban extrañados.

- ¿Por qué has ido a hablar con él? - me preguntó Herms.

- Hoy no iré con vosotros, he quedado con Mike - mentí yo.

- ¿Qué Mike? - preguntó Harry.

- El chico con el que he estado hablando - le aclaré.

-¿Ahora te gusta ese empollón? - dijo Ron mientras Herms le lanzaba una mirada asesina - Perdón.

- No, no me gusta, pero creo que nos hemos hecho amigos - le respondí yo.

En ese momento, Draco Malfoy se levantó y se fue escapándose de Pansy con esfuerzo. Supe que me estaba esperando porque me dirigió una mirada rápida.

- Voy a coger los libros, nos vemos luego.

- ¡Adiós! - dijeron los tres a la vez.

Draco subió las escaleras y yo le seguí, procurando que nadie me viera. Al comprobar que no había nadie, se paró.

- Veo que ese tío de Ravenclaw ha caído en tu red.

Yo reí. Había causado el efecto que quería.

- Veo que te has puesto celoso... - dije arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Lo dices por ti, verdad? Te has muerto al verme entrar con Pansy - dijo él con una sonrisa malévola.

- Yo a esa no tengo nada que envidiarle - dije con indiferencia.

- Lo sé - me respondió.

_Draco Malfoy_

Ese _lo sé _me salió del alma. Pero era totalmente cierto. Joanne no tenía nada que envidiar ni a Pansy ni a cualquier otra chica de Hogwarts.

- ¿Crees que no tengo nada que envidiarle? - me preguntó Joanne.

- ¿Te preocupa que ella tenga más éxito que tú? - le pregunté sorprendido.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Joanne fingió estar indignada - Además, está clarísimo que yo tengo más éxito. Me rodea la gente a todas horas, sobre todo chicos - dijo encantada de la vida.

¿A sí? Pues a mí no me hacía tanta gracia.

- Lo máximo bien que ha hecho ella, es tenerte a ti - Dejó caer como si nada - Y ni siquiera porque ya te has cansado de ella.

Eso sí que era una indirecta pura y dura.

- ¿Crees que tenerme es algo para estar orgullosa? - le pregunté. Sabía que era lo que opinaba, pero quería oírle decirlo.

- Pues claro, y poder besarte todos los días - dijo ella sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Dio un paso hacia mí, acortando distancias.

- De modo que besarme todos los días es una ventaja… - murmuré con suficiencia.

Joanne dio otro paso hacia mí, sin dejar de apartar sus hermosos ojos de los míos.

- Ajá… - Su voz sonó sensual. Oh, mierda. Volví a acordarme del sueño.

Esta vez los dos dimos un paso hacia delante, a pocos centímetros de los labios del otro.

- ¿No te has quedado con las ganas de lo de ayer? - me preguntó mientras acariciaba sensualmente con un dedo arriba y abajo mi pecho.

Sus palabras me envolvían. Puse uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja. Observé sus labios carnosos y rojizos. Quería besarla, me moría de ganas de hacerlo… Sin embargo, enseguida me eché atrás. Debía pensar en lo que era bueno para ella.

- No sé de qué me hablas - De nuevo me quedé absorto con sus increíbles ojos negros.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - dijo ella indignada.

- ¡Nada! Simplemente es que no sé de qué me estás hablando - le respondí, aunque eso no me lo creía ni yo.

- Deja que te haga un recordatorio - insinuó pasandome los brazos por el cuello.

¡Uf! ¡Hoy iba a por todas! Si seguía así sería mejor cancelar la cita, o lo que fuera eso. No creía que me pudiera controlar por mucho tiempo más. Ahora mismo me estaba costando horrores no lanzarme a su boca y besarla hasta quedarme sin aire.

- Oye que... - Le quité los brazos de mi cuello - Hoy no puedo quedarme contigo, lo siento.

- ¿Te vas? - preguntó decepcionada, y me dolió ver su carita de pena.

- Lo siento, tengo que irme - repetí yo - Hablamos en pociones - me despedí con mucho esfuerzo.

Ella se me quedó mirando, realmente sorprendida. Yo me di la vuelta y me fuí caminando rápido. Por mucho que me muriera de ganas, no volvería atrás. "_Todo es por su bien, Draco" _pensé para tranquilizarme.

_Joanne Williams_

Se iba. Draco se iba. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ayer parecía muy dispuesto a besarme hasta que... Oh. ¿Sería que tenía una misión de mortífago que cumplir?

Fuera lo que fuera esperaba que no fuera perjudicial para nadie. Ni siquiera para Draco. Vaya, ¡Yo que quería pasar la tarde con él! Estar con él. No sabía porque se había negado ha besarme pero iba a descubrirlo. A lo mejor Pansy le había comido el coco otra vez. ¿Y si se había liado con ella? No, no a Draco le gustaba yo. ¿No?

Aunque podían gustarle dos chicas a la vez. Cuando volviera a ver a Draco se lo preguntaría sin tapujos. Le amenazaría con la varita si hacía falta para que me lo confesara.

Era tan raro sentirse tan... posesiva. Por primera vez tenía miedo de verdad de que me quedara sin conseguir lo que quisiera. Y es que al final, cuando siempre consigues lo que quieres, acabas acostumbrándote. Quizás debería darle tiempo, para pensar y para que supiera lo que de verdad quería. Eso era. Mañana íbamos a Hogsmeade. Era el lugar perfecto para que pensara en sus cosas.  
Decidido. Mañana sería un día para pasarlo con Harry, Ron y Herms. Porque lo cierto es que yo también necesitaba pensar, y con Draco delante dejaba de hacerlo. Sólo quería actuar.

Cuando iba hacia la Sala Común escuché una voz femenina chillona y nasal que me era familiar y me paré a escuchar.

- …ni siquiera entiendo porque está todo el mundo embobado con ella - dijo Pansy Parkinson - Por cierto ¿De dónde viene? ¡Pff! Seguro que viene de algún pueblucho desconocido en el campo - afirmó ella con desprecio.

- Y reconozco una vaca cuando la veo - le dije yo al entender que hablaba de mí.

Al verme todas las Slytherins que estaban escuchando a Pansy se largaron al instante, de modo que quedamos ella y yo solas en el pasillo.

- ¡Williams! - dijo ella con sorpresa.

- Como mínimo ten la decencia de insultarme a la cara - respondí enfadada.

- ¿Por qué? No tengo ganas de verla - soltó ella mirándome con desprecio.

- Mira Parkinson, no tengo todo el día, ¿tienes algo que decirme? Porque estas siendo un tanto desagradable - le dije medio gritando.

- ¡Quiero que dejes en paz a Draco! - gritó ella.

- ¿Te molesta que tenga que hacer un trabajo con él? - Oh, no. Había visto que teníamos una actitud diferente. Eso no era bueno.

- ¡Me molesta que no dejes de coquetear con él! - gritó ella con su fastidiosa voz.

- ¡Ay! ¡No grites! - dije tapándome las orejas con las manos - Tu voz de pito me aturde, ¡es una agresión para mis oídos!

- ¡Tu eres una agresión para mi vista y nunca me he quejado! - dijo ella, chillando más.

- ¡Que insulto más pobre, Parkinson! ¿En serio no tienes nada más? - No estaba de humor para que ella se pusiera a provocarme.

¿Y si a Draco también le gustaba Pansy? ¿Y si ella me lo quitaba? ¡Ni hablar! Esa cerda no me iba a quitar a mi rubio oji-gris, iba a ser mío sí o sí.

Dios, era una completa insensible… No podía hablar de él como si fuera una posesión. Él era una persona, con sentimientos. Y, de alguna forma, por muy desconcertante que fuera, había empezado a desarrollarme sentimientos extraños para mí también.

_Draco Malfoy_

Merlín. Por poco me enredaba. ¿Y si se enfadaba conmigo? Aunque, comparado con lo que haría mañana, esto no sería nada. Mañana… Si todo iba bien, Dumbledore moriría y el Señor Oscuro me dejaría en paz a mí y a mi familia. A Joanne le gustaba ese anciano, le parecía divertido. Lo supe en cuanto vi su cara en el discurso. ¿Se pondría triste? Eso me dolería en el alma. Ver esa preciosidad con carita de pena... Mejor no pensar en ello. ¿Y si ella me odiaba? Eso sí que no podría soportarlo. Y eso suponiendo que la misión no fracasara.

Debía empezar a planear cómo le haría llegar al director ese collar embrujado. No podía dejarlo en cualquier lugar, pues si alguien lo encontraba podría acabar muerto. Y yo no quería eso. No era un asesino, sólo un mandado. Bien, opción descartada. Tal vez si conseguía que alguien se lo diera. Demasiado peligroso, también podría tocarlo sin querer. Pero, por ahora, parecía la única opción. ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Podía hacerlo sin tener que usar un hechizo Imperdonable? Impossible. Lamentablemente, era necesario. Usando un _imperio_ podría hacer que esa persona le diera el collar a Dumbledore. En Hogsmeade todo el mundo iba a _Las Tres Escobas_. Allí, podría esconderme en algún lugar. ¡En los baños! El primero que entrara sería el elegido. Una vez allí solo tendría que esperar y rezar para que a mi preciosa morena no le gustara ir a _Las Tres Escobas._

Y sí, había dicho _mi preciosa morena. _Pese a que intentara alejarme de ella, ahora mismo, sentí que inexplicablemente, la necesitaba a mi lado.


	8. Error fatal

_Joanne Williams_

Al día siguiente, me planteé seriamente de no pensar más en Draco. No para siempre, lógicamente. Únicamente darme un respiro y disfrutar un día a Hogsmeade con mis amigos.

Ron dejó de pensar que ir a Hogsmeade era aburrido en cuanto McGonagall nos comunicó que ese año se harían dos excursiones, y que en esta nos dejarían ir por libre toda la mañana.

Hacía bastante más frío que el fin de semana, a mitad de octubre mucha gente llevaba chaquetas gruesas y botas altas. _"No tiene nada que ver con la temperatura que hizo el sábado" _pensé yo sonriendo al recordar la cara de Draco en el lago. ¡Basta! Tenía que concentrarme y no pensar en Draco.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, Harry, Ron, Herms y yo decidimos ir a almorzar a Las Tres Escobas, dónde mucha gente de Hogwarts ya se había sentado a tomar algo.

Allí, Ron nos habló del negocio de sus hermanos:

- Desde que Fred y George han montado la tienda de bromas, la economía a casa ha mejorado - dijo él mientras bebía de su batido - Es cierto que una tienda así trae muchos gastos, pero están teniendo mucho éxito.

- Es cierto - dijo Herms - Aunque dudo que todo lo que tengan allí sea legal.

- ¿Legal? ¿Desde cuando mis hermanos les ha importado la legalidad? - dijo Ron con una sonrisa - Parece que no los conozcas.

- Sólo digo - dijo Hermione en pose de replique - que si al Ministerio se le ocurre comprobar todos sus productos se meterán en problemas.

- Ahora mismo el Ministerio está demasiado ocupado - replicó Harry entre dientes.

- Cierto, no creo que con todo este jaleo vayan a la tienda a tocar los... - dijo Ron, pero Herms se lo miró de reojo - Por cierto, Jo. Les hizo lástima que no pudieras venir a verlos. Dicen que te quieren en su tienda por Navidad.

- Hecho - dije yo sonriendo - La verdad es que los echo de menos.

- ¿Aunque te tirasen la caña todo el día? - dijo Harry mientras Ron hacía una cara de asco.

- Aún así - dije graciosa - Me encantó su despedida con Umbridge. No los he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

- Pues ya sabes, si Fred y George se cansan de esperar puede que te hagan una mala pasada - dijo Ron.

- No pueden hacer eso. Era su compinche en sus bromas más complicadas, junto a Lee... - dije aunque me puse seria de golpe.

Lee Jordan fue mi novio el año pasado. No fue nada serio, pero cómo era su último año decidimos dejarlo por un tiempo. Me preguntaba que, si no hubiera conectado con Draco de esa forma y Lee estuviera todavía en el colegio, todavía seguiría con Lee.

De repente, una cara conocida entró en el local. Era el profesor Slughorn, que venía un poco desorientado y con el típico caminar tímido que le caracterizaba.

Harry se incorporó y lo miró atentamente.

- ¿Qué haces? - le pregunté.

- Voy a hablar con Slughorn. Ya sabéis - dijo Harry mientras se incorporaba.

Estuvo un rato hablando, y de fondo se oía a Slughorn gritar cosas como "_¡Claro, Harry!", "Eso estaría muy bien, Harry" _o _"Eres igual que Lily, Harry"._

Cuando volvió nos explicó de lo poco que habían hablado, nada interesante. Simplemente había querido hacerse el simpático para conseguir más de su confianza. Cuando acabamos, Herms pidió otro batido y Ron otra bebida misteriosa que había tomado antes. De pronto, puso una cara horrible.

- ¡Oh, no!

Los tres nos giramos y vimos a Ginny y a Dean coqueteando, cogidos de la mano y diciéndose secretitos. Harry tragó saliva y miró para otro lado.

- No puedo ver esto - se quejó Ron indignado - Quiero irme.

Pareció que Harry tomó de acuerdo esa decisión, pero Herms se interpuso.

- Ron, si sólo coquetean... - dijo dulcemente mientras se volvía a girar.

Sin embargo, ahora Ginny besaba a Dean con pasión mientras él le hacía tirabuzones en el pelo con una mano. Harry y yo nos quedamos mirando, desanimados, cada uno por razones completamente diferentes. Por mi parte, me preguntaba si, algún día, eso podría hacer yo con... Draco. No besarse, sino ir cogidos de la mano, coquetear... en público. Esa era una de las razones que no me dejaba dormir por las noches. ¿Qué pasaría si lo supiera todo el mundo? Un momento... ¿saber qué? ¡No había nada! _"Recuerda Joanne: hoy nada de Draco"._

- Bueno, también se besan... - Hermione se giró hacia Ron e intentó animarle - Pero, es algo normal. ¿Qué pasaría si tú y yo nos besáramos? ¿Te gustaría que ella se marchara?

Harry tragó rápido su bebida y yo casi escupí lo poco que quedaba de la mía. Es cierto, Herms no lo había dicho con mala intención, pero no tardamos en reírnos en silencio mientras Ron, sorprendido, nos miraba a los tres, y Herms, que estaba indignada.

- ¿Pero qué os pasa? ¡Era una situación completamente... hipotética! - dijo ella mientras yo empezaba a reír a carcajadas y medio local se giraba para mirarnos.

- Lo siento, Herms. Es que de la forma que lo has dicho - Solté otra carcajada y Hermione tuvo que cogerme del brazo a regañadientes para sacarme de ese sitio.

- Anda, vámonos - dijo Harry, harto de ese local.

Salimos a pasear y a mirar tiendas. Casi toda la mañana estuvimos contemplando Artículos de Zonco. Ron se empeñó en tirar bombas fétidas a Dean, pero acabamos por obligarle a marchar. Pasamos por la Casa de las Plumas, dónde Herms compró de nuevas porque las suyas estaban hechas polvo de tanto que las usaba y luego nos fuimos a pasear por las calles.

- ¿Ya es hora de volver? - suspiró Ron con desgana.

- ¡Madre mía, Ron! Creía que Hogsmeade era muy aburrido - rió Herms.

Él replicó con una mirada de mala gana y nos dijo a sus espaldas.

- ¿Habéis oído lo que ha dicho de... besarnos? - Harry y yo volvimos a reír.

Paseamos tranquilamente por las calles tranquilas de Hogsmeade. Fue genial porque, por un momento, olvidé todas esas inseguridades y preocupaciones respecto a Draco. Pero de pronto…

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Harry se apartó el primero y fue corriendo hacia las chicas que teníamos delante, una de ellas era Katie Bell.

- ¡Le he dicho que no lo tocara, le he dicho que no lo tocara! - No paraba de decir la otra chica, alterada.  
Katie estaba estirada en el suelo. Parecía poseída. El corazón empezó a irme deprisa y me alarmé. Harry intentó acercarse, pero Herms le cogió del brazo a tiempo.

Katie de pronto se levantó por los aires, con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, aunque parecía que su cuerpo estuviera dormido. Cayó de golpe por los aires y oímos una voz detrás nuestro que nos impidió que hiciéramos nada.

- ¡No la toquéis! Está hechizada - Hagrid se acercó y tomó con cuidado el cuerpo de Katie.

- Hagrid... - empezó a decir Harry, mientras miraba algo tirado en el suelo.

- No lo toques, Harry, Sólo por la caja, es muy importante - dijo Hagrid mientras nos hacía una señal de ir hacia el castillo.

Yo estaba horrorizada. Todavía no entendía nada y a la vez lo entendía todo. Qué había pasado y que no. ¿Quién había podido hechizar a Katie? Se me pusieron los pelos de punta al pensar en el único y maldito culpable.

Subimos al castillo a contar a los profesores lo que había pasado. Estábamos en el despacho de la profesora McGonnagall. Snape también estuvo ahí, y no paró de dirigirnos miradas asesinas que hacían que estuviese todavía más nerviosa que antes.

Después de contarlo todo la profesora, ella suspiró y analizó la situación con Snape.

Por mi parte, yo no levantaba la cabeza. Solamente podía mirar al suelo mientras las ideas corrían desordenas por mi mente. ¿De verdad había sido él? ¿De verdad habría podido hacer algo así?

- Severus, este collar era, según me han dicho, para Albus Dumbledore - dijo McGonagall con preocupación.

- Profesora McGonagall - replicó Harry - Conozco a Katie. Nunca haría daño a nadie, dentro y fuera del campo de quidditch. Si era para Dumbledore, se lo habría dado directamente sin abrirlo. Fuera quién fuera no ha sido culpa de ella.

- Lo sé - dijo la Profesora, mantuviendo su posado de preocupación - ¿Qué te parece, Severus?

- Me parece - dijo Snape observando el collar - que la señorita Bell tiene suerte de estar viva.

- ¿Le han hecho un _imperius_ verdad? - preguntó Harry.

- En efecto, eso parece - admitió la profesora McGonnagall.

Yo tragué saliva. No, él no habría hecho un hechizo Imperdonable…

- Ha sido Malfoy - afirmó Harry.

Todos nos quedamos de piedra. Yo levanté la cabeza de golpe y observé cómo Herms y Ron miraban a Harry con ojos como platos. ¿Harry lo sabía o sólo lo pensaba por sus sospechas? ¿Realmente había sido Draco?

- ¡Eso es una acusación muy grave señor Potter! - dijo la Profesora en tono grave.

- ¿Tiene pruebas? - preguntó Snape acusatoriamente.

- No - dijo Harry en tono seco - Lo sé y punto.

- Lo sabe... Y punto... - Snape dijo esas palabras entre pausas como si estuviera digiriendo la información. - Debe ser fantástico y maravilloso ser El Elegido y tener sus poderes, son unos poderes que los meros mortales no se atreverían ni a imaginar.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio, mientras Harry y Snape se miraban desafiantes hasta que nos hicieron salir del despacho.

Nos dirigimos a la Sala Común, pero a último momento les dije que yo me iba y me fui sin opción alguna de que me preguntaran dónde. Vigilé que no me siguieran y me dirigí hacia el Gran Comedor, donde todo el mundo estaba reunido hablando sobre lo ocurrido, a buscar a Draco y a exigirle una explicación.

_Draco Malfoy_

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había ocurrido para que fuera mal? Dumbledore todavía estaba vivo, y por mi culpa, a lo mejor Katie, la chica esa de Gryffindor, no lo contaba. Por mi culpa, por culpa de un asqueroso mortífago.

Quería estar solo, y buscaba algún lugar tranquilo. No sabía qué hacer, ahora mismo todo era una mierda. Nada podía mejorar mi asquerosa vida.

Me sentía sucio, malo, asesino. La chica podría morir por mi culpa, porque no se me ocurrió un plan mejor a ese, a pesar de que sabía que podría pasarle algo a alguien inocente. Pero cómo siempre yo no pensaba en los demás, sólo en mí y en lo que me importaba. Ahora mismo poca cosa me importaba.  
Quise irme hacia mi Sala Común, cuando la vi entrar en el Gran Comedor. Hice un grito ahogado de sorpresa y me di la vuelta para no tener que encontrarme con ella. Con Joanne.

Ella se giró. Demasiado tarde, ya me había visto. Corrió detrás de mí y yo intenté despistarla. Corría tan deprisa que a veces casi me tropezaba con los escalones. No podía mirarla a la cara y decirle lo que había hecho. Sentía demasiada vergüenza, me sentía demasiado malo para alguien tan bueno como ella. Seguí corriendo hasta que me adentré en los lavabos de chicas del segundo, dónde podría esconderme. Pero cuando salí de allí creyendo que la había despistado, ella me vio. No me equivocaba. No podía mirarla a la cara de la vergüenza.

- Draco... - murmuró ella. Le di la espalda y observé su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba más seria de lo normal, más triste de lo normal, y aún así estaba preciosa.  
- ¿Que has hecho? - preguntó Joanne - Dime que no has tenido nada que ver con lo que le ha pasado a una de mis compañeras de equipo.

Yo no respondí. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para ello.

- Draco - Sonó preocupada - Dímelo, por favor. Necesito saberlo.

Yo me giré lentamente y por primera vez la mire a los ojos.

- Ha sido por mi culpa. He sido yo - confesé avergonzado en voz baja.

Ella me lanzó una mirada que mezclaba preocupación y enfado.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Creía que tú no querías esto... - empezó confundida.

- ¡No lo quiero! - le medio grité.

- Entonces, ¿por qué hay una chica en San Mungo? - exigió.

- Yo... ¡Ha sido un error! ¡No tenía que pasarle nada en teoría! - grité frustrado - Nada... ¡¿Era para Dumbledore, vale?!

- ¿Que-Querías matar a Dumbledore? - dijo ella horrorizada en un hilo de voz.

- No. Es lo que me han ordenado... - dije apesadumbrado - no tengo elección...

Noté que las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mis ojos. No quería que me viera llorar. Parecería débil, de modo que me apoyé en el lavamanos, dándole la espalda de nuevo, mientras mis lágrimas caían despreocupadamente por mis mejillas.

- Draco... - empezó ella.

- ¡Soy horrible! ¡No tengo nada! ¡Todo es una mierda, mi vida es una mierda! ¡Me miro en el espejo y siento asco de lo que veo!

Grité todo lo que sentía. Porque sentía asco de mí mismo. Odiaba todo esto. Yo no lo había elegido.

Y ella, en lugar de apartarse, de marcharse y de no saber nada más de mí, se me acercó. Puso una de sus manos a mi espalda y me acarició con suavidad. Me di la vuelta hacia ella y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Yo lloraba desconsoladamente, pero ya nada me importaba.

Joanne no dijo nada. Simplemente me acarició el pelo con dulzura y cariño.

- No voy a dejarte solo ¿vale? - dijo suavemente. Yo levanté mi cabeza - Estamos juntos en esto - aclaró mientras me apartaba el pelo de la cara con dulzura y me miraba a los ojos.

Yo la miré unos segundos, y sin pensar en todo lo que había meditado, en todo lo que me había preocupado por ella, la besé. Tuve miedo al principio de que ella se apartara, pero no. Ella se dejó hacer. Pasó los brazos por mi cuello y profundizó el beso mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. Llevábamos demasiado tiempo esperando esto, habíamos acumulado demasiada tensión. Debía apartarme, eso no era bueno.

Sin embargo, ella no quería soltarme. Me cogía con más fuerza y no dejaba que yo me soltara. La verdad es que yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de soltarla, así que me entregué al beso. Un beso que se iba volviendo más pasional por momentos y antes de que me diera cuenta ella ya estaba jugando con mi lengua y yo con la suya. Era un baile y una pelea a la vez.

Abracé su cintura y la pegué a mí hasta sentir todas sus curvas contra mi cuerpo. Era un beso salvaje, interminable y perfecto. No había nada como eso en el mundo. Era como agua en medio del desierto o como una manta en una noche helada. No quería apartarme, no quería que se acabara, y sin embargo, lo hice. Sin decirle nada, me fui corriendo, y esta vez, ella no me siguió.

No paré hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con Blaise y Theodore en las Mazmorras, y por lo visto estaba solo. Mejor. Así podría pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Que había pasado? ¡La había besado! ¡Había besado a esa diosa de curvas impresionantes y labios provocativos!

Todavía estaba sin palabras. Ese beso había sido... _impresionante._

Se notaba que ella tenía experiencia, lo cual no me gustaba excesivamente. Aunque, por mucho que no me gustara, menos me gustaba haberla dejado allí, sola y sin ninguna explicación. Era tan sencillo como decirle _"Joanne, eres genial. Simplemente no puedes estar con alguien como yo". _Y clarísimamente, si le decía eso, la muy cabezota se empeñaría a quedarse conmigo. No tendría que haberla besado. Había sido un gran error. A partir de ahora, no le hablaría más que lo necesario para mantenerla a salvo de mí. No quedaría con ella, y mucho menos en el lago. Me vino de repente la imagen que vi cuando giré la cabeza sin permiso, una imagen que no debería haber visto y que no debería volver a recordar si quería mantenerla alejada de mí. No volvería a pensar en ella ni mucho menos a besarla. Casi ni la miraría. Dudaba de eso, pero lo iba a intentar. Y no podría caer en sus seducciones. Sí, eso haría. Saldría con otras chicas aunque ninguna fueran como ella.

Estaba decidido, debía olvidarme de ella aunque me doliera en el alma. Lo hacía por su bien. Un ángel como ella no merecía estar con un mortífago, aunque de ángel tuviera poco... Me la imaginé vestida de demonio sexy con los cuernos y todo. ¡Uf! ¡Basta Draco! Intenté irme a dormir, pero ella no dejaba de saltar en mi cabeza como un resorte cada vez que cerraba los ojos. ¡Iba a ser una noche muy larga!

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté rápido. De todos modos, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Tuve un dolor de estómago permanente, pues me dolía ver la cara de pena que ponía ella cuando no le hablaba, o evitaba estar con ella. Aunque en los últimos días esa cara de pena se estaba transformando más en cara de enfado o... determinación. Lo cual no eran buenas noticias para mi plan de mantenerla alejada. Las clases de Pociones eran de lo más incómodas, y más cuando ella, por lo bajo, me decía:

- Tenemos que hablar.

- No hay nada de lo que hablar... - decía yo mirando para otro lado.

- Me besaste - decía ella frustrada.

- No es verdad - mentía yo descaradamente, y ella me lanzaba una mirada asesina y no me dirigía la palabra en el resto de la hora. No podía evitar echarle un vistazo de vez en cuando, enfadada estaba muy atractiva y eso no ayudaba en nada.

_Joanne Williams_

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él no me hablaba? Todas esas preguntas volaban por mi mente. Me afectaba demasiado no poder aclarar todo esto. Porque con ese beso, sabía que ambos habíamos conectado, y que claramente necesitábamos hablar de ello.

Un día de esa semana, al terminar de Pociones, conseguí pillarlo en uno de los pasillos.

- Tengo prisa - se excusó Draco girándose rápidamente. Yo lo cogí del brazo.

- Draco... - empecé yo.

- ¡Tengo prisa! - repitió él.

Soltó mi brazo y se fue a paso rápido, pero no iba a dejarle escapar tan fácilmente. Casi lo empotré contra la pared mientras lo acorralaba con mis brazos.

- No puedes estar todo el tiempo evitándome... ¿lo sabes, no?

Él intentaba evitar mi mirada, anudándose bien la corbata.

- Mírame - le supliqué yo. Él, al cabo de unos segundos, lo hizo. Sus ojos grises nerviosos pusieron la mirada en los míos.

- Draco... - susurré yo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y me acercaba a sus labios. Por un momento, creí que iba a corresponder a mi beso, pero apartó mi mano y, muy nervioso, se fue.

Draco llevaba tiempo rehuyéndome, a raíz de lo que pasó en los lavabos, y yo no sabía porqué. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ni idea, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con él me salía con cualquier excusa para no tener que hacerlo. ¡Pero ya me había hartado! Íbamos a hablar tanto si quería cómo si no, tanto si era a las buenas como si era a las malas.

A última hora de la tarde teníamos Pociones, así que ideé un plan. Draco siempre era de los últimos en salir y las Mazmorras era dónde estaba la sala común de Slytherin - cosa que descubrí con mis amigos en segundo - así que cuando todos los Gryffindor se fueran y todos los Slytherin fueran hacia su Sala Común, lo cogería y lo encerraría conmigo en la aula de Pociones ya vacía.

_Draco Malfoy_

Salí distraído de la aula de pociones hacia mi Sala Común. No dejaba de pensar en mi intento fallido de la misión y en mi beso con Joanne. Me estaba costando olvidarlo… muchísimo.

Tan distraído estaba que apenas me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, cuando de pronto, alguien me cogió con fuerza por la manga y yo con mi aturdimiento no hice nada para evitarlo. Mi "secuestrador" me soltó al llegar donde habíamos estado antes, es decir, la aula de Pociones y pude ver de quien se trataba. Era Joanne. ¡Oh no! Y estaba más bonita que nunca, o me lo parecía a mí de las ganas que tenía de volver a besarla como la última vez. Tenía que salir de allí. Yo era peligroso para ella.

Me giré e intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada. La miré a los ojos, lo cual fue un error. Esos ojos eran mi perdición. Esos ojos oscuros, muy oscuros. Negros, muy negros pero enormes, brillantes y preciosos que te podías perder en ellos si te descuidabas. Ella agitó su espectacular y ondulada cabellera y me dijo tranquilamente:

- No vas a poder salir de aquí. He encantado esta habitación para que no la pueda abrir nadie más que yo.

- ¡¿Qué!? - ¡Yo no podía estar encerrado con ella _a solas_! Perdería el control y eso no era bueno para ella.

- Lo que oyes - dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí.

Me quedé parado del shock, pero enseguida reaccioné y me aparté de ella para intentar golpear la puerta y así poder salir de allí pero era imposible, así que me rendí rápidamente. No tenía otra alternativa…

- Joanne, ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunté en la voz más fría que pude.

- A ti - dijo ella seductora, aunque todavía estaba muy seria.

A mi... No, no, ¡ni hablar! ¡Esto no podia estar pasando! Intenté volver a abrir la puerta, pero de nuevo fue en vano. Cuando levanté la cabeza ella estaba a dos palmos míos, demasiado cerca.

- Vamos Draco, necesitas ayuda. ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? - preguntó preocupada.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡No te necesito para nada! - mentí.

- ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! Te falta cariño Draco, déjame que te de cariño...

No pude evitar imaginarme lo que sería estar con ella, besarla todos los días, abrazarla sin miedo a que nadie nos viera... ¡NO! Era un mortífago y si quería mantenerla a salvo entonces no podía estar con ella.

- ¡No necesito ayuda de una como tú!

- ¿Una como yo? ¿Como que una como yo? - preguntó confundida.

- ¡No quiero ayuda de una sangresucia como tú! - Me arrepentí automáticamente de lo que le había dicho. Pero se trataba de hacerle daño para que me dejase en paz, que comprendiera que éramos diferentes. Sin embargo, mi insulto hizo un efecto contrario a Joanne de lo que me esperaba.

- Oye... - dijo con voz calmada mientras me pasaba los dedos lentamente por el cuello y el pecho - No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente. Necesitas ayuda y lo sabes, pero te niegas a admitirlo y no pienso dejarte solo justo en este momento tan difícil para ti.

- ¡Yo no tengo que admitir nada!

- ¿Pero por qué eres tan cabezota?

- ¡PORQUE ESTOY INTENTANDO PROTEGERTE! - grité al fin, enfadado.

Joanne se me quedó mirando. Se alejó un poco de mí, pero sin apartar sus ojos negros de los míos. Ahora parecía enfadada y frustrada.

- ¿Crees que necesito protección? ¡No soy ninguna princesa de porcelana como las otras con las que has estado! ¡Y si crees que soy como cualquier otra es que no me conoces y estás muy equivocado! ¡Para que lo sepas, me las arreglo muy bien sin necesidad de que me protejan!

- ¡Por favor, lo digo en serio, no soy bueno para ti! ¡No te convengo! Esto es mucho más grande que ser malo por perder algunos puntos para el colegio!

- Yo decido lo que es bueno para mí y lo que no. ¿Te enteras? Sé que esto no es un juego de niños...

- ¡Pues te estas comportando como una niña porque no comprendes que esto no es tan fácil!

- ¡Y tú como un caprichoso que no sabe lo que quiere! - replicó, cabreada - ¡Te recuerdo que me besaste tú!

_"Y volvería a hacerlo, Joanne…"_

- ¡Yo no te besé!  
- Disculpa que lo dude. ¡Lo hiciste! - dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Yo perdía la paciencia cada vez más. Era tan... ¡cabezota! ¿Por qué se empeñaba en ayudar a una persona como yo?

- ¡Es cierto, te besé! ¡Pero fue un error!

- ¡Pues para mí no lo fue! Tengo la suficiente confianza en mí misma cómo para saber que ese beso te hizo sentir algo. ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en negar que te gusto?!

- ¡No lo niego! Me gustas, ¡ME GUSTAS! ¡Y por eso no quiero que estes cerca de mí!

- ¡Eso deberíamos decidirlo los dos! - me contradijo frustrada - Yo quiero intentarlo, no quiero pasarme toda la vida pensando que podría haber hecho y si hubiera funcionado!

Yo estaba harto de esa situación. Me rendía, empezaba a darle vueltas a la idea de nosotros dos... juntos. Pero eso no podía pasar, nunca, era demasiado peligroso. Sólo me quedaba una alternativa. Me desabroche la camisa y me arremangue el brazo izquierdo. Ella me miraba, perpleja.

- ¿Mira, lo ves? Tengo la marca! Es que quieres salir con un asesino? ¡¿Es que quieres salir con un mortífago!? - grité mientras señalaba la marca que tenía en el brazo.

- ¡Me da igual lo que seas, porque me importas! - dijo gritando todo lo que pudo, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Por primera vez, la miré directamente a los ojos. Le importaba; yo, un imbécil que la había estado menospreciando toda mi vida hasta ahora. Eso me hizo notar que sentía algo por mí. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer su preocupación por mí? Nada, y sin embargo… Allí estaba ella.

Con todo lo de la pelea nos habíamos ido acercando más y más y ahora estábamos muy cerca, podía apreciar toda su belleza con exactitud. Sentía su respiración acelerada. Casi podía sentir su corazón, que iba muy rápido, casi tanto como el mío. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente y entonces ocurrió. Los dos nos avalanzamos y, como si estuviera planeado, empezamos una pelea, pero esta vez de lenguas. Nos besamos hasta perder la cordura.

Ella me empujó hacia la pared mientras seguía besándome salvajemente. Metí la mano entre su pelo, mientras le acariciaba su cuello y su espalda con la otra. Ella me desabrochaba los botones que faltaban de la camisa y me acariciaba el pecho. Yo sudaba, el corazón me iba muy rápido, cerré los ojos de placer. Sin darme cuenta, mis manos estaban desabrochando sus botones, hasta que su camisa se cayó por los suelos. Ella me besaba por el cuello y yo le acariciaba su espalda y jugaba con su pelo. Dejé de besarla para poder lamer su cuello, mientras a ella se le escapaba un suave gemido.  
Paramos cuando oímos un ruido y nos miramos. Ella estaba roja, su pelo alborotado de forma sexy y me miraba con inocencia.  
Instintivamente, mi mirada se fue a su escote, sólo llevaba un sujetador provocativo que me provocó calores. Me hizo sentir un deseo que nunca antes había sentido.

- Tenía ganas de esto - murmuró ella mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

- Y yo... - respondí con la respiración agitada, sin acabar de creerme lo que había ocurrido.

Había ocurrido. Nos habíamos besado. Y menudos besos…

Volvimos a oír a alguien que se acercaba, pensamos que sería Filch. Ella me puso su dedo en mis labios, hasta que los pasos se hicieron cada vez más lejanos. Nos vestimos y ella desbloqueó la puerta. Cuando el ruido cesó del todo, salimos por la puerta.

- ¿Te veré mañana?

Simplemente la besé otra vez. Estaba necesitado de probar esos labios de nuevo.

- Me lo tomaré como un sí - me advirtió Joanne con suficiencia

- Tómatelo como un por supuesto - dije yo.

Ella me sonrió. Me dio de nuevo otro beso en los labios y se fue moviendo las caderas mientras me quedaba mirándolas fijamente sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Eso había sido mi perdición. Ese error fatal me seguiría ahora toda la vida. Porque, de lo que sí estaba seguro, es de que ahora ya no era posible poder olvidar sus besos, sus caricias, sus labios… No podía olvidarla. No a ella.


	9. La dificultad de un secreto

_Joanne Williams_

Al despertar, me invadió una alegría absoluta. Miré al techo mientras me mordía el labio, recordando todo lo que había pasado. No sabía cómo, ni porqué… Pero todo esto era real. Estaba pasando. Y podía decir con seguridad que ya era mío. Ahora sí que podría decirlo: Mi Rubio. Ahora ya ninguna podría quitármelo, ni Pansy Parkinson ni ninguna otra.

Bajé las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas y salí de la Sala Común para dirigirme al Gran Comedor a almorzar. Herms iba con Harry detrás de mí, hablando animadamente. Ron ya había bajado; con la comida solía ser impaciente. Llegamos al Gran Comedor y lo primero que hice fue echar un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin. Allí estaba, hablando con sus amigos, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. Estaba tan guapo… Su pelo rubio lucía más desordenado que nunca y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Enseguida supe porqué cuando vi a Katie en la mesa de Gryffindor. Draco tenía otra vez aquella aura de seguridad y felicidad que le caracterizaban.

Y pensar que sólo hacía unas horas nos habíamos besado en la sala de Pociones. Se me ponían los pelos de punta sólo de pensar qué habría pasado si no hubiéramos oído ese ruido... No sé qué habría pasado, pero por mi parte no tenía ninguna intención de parar. ¿Y él? Estaba claro que tampoco.

Quedaba una semana para el trabajo de Pociones, y por raro que fuera, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde hacía un mes y medio. Recordé mis primeros momentos con Draco. Y pensar que al principio nos odiábamos a muerte... Él se creía superior, y yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas hacerle quedar en ridículo. Y ahora... había igualdad entre nosotros. Ya no importaba si yo era hija de muggles. Ya no importaba si él era mortífago. Sólo importábamos nosotros.

Hasta dentro de un par de horas no tocaba Pociones, pero yo ya tenía ganas. Las clases de Runas Antiguas e Historia de la Magia pasaron con mucha lentitud. Hasta que llegó la hora, llegué casi corriendo al aula, pero incluso así él ya había llegado. Hacía ver que no se había fijado en que había entrado, pero sus ojos le delataban al mirarme de reojo.

- Hola Draco - dije con voz suave.

- Hola, preciosa - saludó. Yo me derretí. ¡Oh, dios! ¿Me había llamado preciosa? - ¿Has dormido bien esta noche? - preguntó levantando la ceja.

- De maravilla - le respondía sonriente.

- En cuanto a lo de anoche... - empezó Draco.

- ¿¡No irás a empezar otra vez con el rollo ese de que no podemos estar juntos!? - le corté rápidamente.

- ¡No, no! - Draco negó rápidamente con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. - Cuando quieres eres muy persuasiva...

- Todavía no has visto nada, en realidad - le dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Cuando quieras me lo enseñas nena - dijo en tono seductor mientras a mi me entraban los calores. Me había llamado _nena _y _preciosa _en una misma tarde.

- ¿Esta noche? - dije en voz dulce.

Iba a responderme, pero Slughorn apareció de repente y empezó a observar nuestro trabajo.

- Veo que al final han congeniado. Me alegro mucho - dijo él observando la poción casi lista.

- Nos hemos dado cuenta que tenemos más cosas en común de las que creíamos - dijo Draco con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Lo ven? ¡Las casas tienen que llevarse bien entre ellas! - dijo en voz alta, orgulloso de su idea. Luego se marchó satisfecho, y yo me volví hacia Draco de nuevo.

- ¿Que dices Draco, nos llevamos bien esta noche entonces? - sugerí.

Él rió y se acercó un poco más a mí. Miré sus labios tentadores y me mordí el labio, intentando contener mi deseo de besarle allí mismo.

- Me gustaría darte un "sí" como el de anoche, pero dadas las circunstancias... - Señaló a Slughron con la cabeza.

- Te tomo la palabra, me lo debes - susurré en voz sensual - Esta noche.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? - preguntó.

- Improvisemos - dije yo sonriéndole juguetonamente.

Él me observó unos segundos lujurioso, con esa media sonrisilla juguetona que se me antojaba muy sexy.

- ¿Sabes que, teóricamente, nadie debe saber que salimos juntos, no?

Yo me lo miré sorprendida. Usaba el término "salir juntos" para referirse a ambos. ¿Estábamos saliendo? ¿En serio? Él se había quedado pensando, y adiviné que se formulaba las mismas preguntas que yo.

- ¿Porque... estamos saliendo juntos, no? - dijo torpemente, intentando no meter la pata.

¡Qué mono! Había puesto una carita que me daban ganas de comérmelo a besos. Si no fuera porque estábamos en clase… Lo habría hecho.

- Te daría un beso para decirte que sí, pero... dadas las circunstancias - contesté perdiéndome en la inmensidad de esos hermosos ojos grises.

- Entiendo - dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Di un vistazo rápido a nuestro alrededor, y cuando vi que nadie nos prestaba atención, le di un pico rápido.

- ¿Qué-qué haces? ¿Quieres que nos vean? - Aunque fue en tono de regañina, no es que pareciera muy molesto.

- Ya te lo he dicho, improvisar - Draco volteó los ojos e hizo una pequeña sonrisa - No me he podido resistir. Si quieres no lo vuelvo a hacer...

- No, no - dijo él rápidamente - Es sólo que debemos ir con cuidado. No sería bueno para ti que me vieran conmigo.

- Creo que tampoco sería bueno para ti que te vieran conmigo - respondí pensativa - Es por eso que prefiero mantenerlo en secreto.

Draco jugaba nervioso con las manos, como si supiera que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Le giré la cara con mi mano para que me mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Tranquilo, vale? No quiero que pienses en eso - Intenté calmarle.

- ¿En qué? - disimuló él.

- En que lo nuestro está mal - dije yo sin dejar de apartar la vista de sus ojos.

Draco dio un suspiro y tragó saliva.

- Es que está mal, Joanne - dijo él, y cuando pronunció mi nombre hizo que me estremeciera.

- ¿Te importa? Porque a mí no - respondí cortante.

- No me importa cuando estoy contigo - Bien, si soltaba otra de sus frases juraba que me lo comía a besos allí mismo - Pero los demás...

- Los demás no importan, Draco - dije dulcemente - Sólo importamos tú y yo.

Él me sonrió, y por primera vez sentí algo que no había sentido antes. Un pequeño cosquilleo en mi estómago. Me gustó esa sensación. Iba a cogerle de la mano, pero una horrible voz chillona y nasal que por desgracia conocía muy bien nos interrumpió.

- Draco... - dijo la asquerosa de Pansy mientras yo bufaba - ¿Tienes problemas respiratorios, Williams?

Draco me miró esperando mi respuesta, convencido de que de aquí no saldría nada bueno.

- Vaya, Pansy... Ya echaba de menos tu preciosa voz de perro ahogado - le solté con sarcasmo mientras ella se lo tomaba como una bofetada.

- Vaya, vaya. Veo que te crees muy divertida. No te reirás tanto cuando todos se den cuenta de lo patética que eres. No creas que te lamerán el culo durante toda tu vida.

No respondí. Simplemente me dediqué a mirarla detalladamente.

- ¿Tu mami muggle no te ha enseñado que no hay que mirar así a la gente? - preguntó molesta.

- Es que eres tan guapísima que... - empecé, con insulto ya en la cabeza.

- En ese caso, que le den a tu mami. Te dejo que me mires - respondió ella, que se lo tenía muy creído.

- No se daría cuenta nadie... - empecé en posado pensativo, haciendo que hablaba para mí misma.

- ¿Cuenta? ¿Cuenta de qué? - preguntó la muy tonta.

- ¡De que eres un tío! - dije cómo si nada viendo cómo Pansy y Draco ponían cara de sorpresa.

Draco se me quedó mirando mientras intentaba esconder su risa. Pansy lo miró enfurecida y llena de rabia.

- ¡No te rías!

- ¡No le grites! - solté en un arranque de rabia.

- ¡No me des ordenes, asquerosa sangresucia! - soltó ella cabreada.

Me levanté de golpe quedando frente a ella.

- ¡Pansy! - dijo Draco, y tanto ella como yo nos giramos, sorprendidas.- Será mejor que te vayas...

- ¿Que me...? - empezó ella mientras yo me reía a carcajadas de su cara.

- Ha dicho que te vayas. ¿Ahora también tienes problemas con tus orejas de elefante? -Intentaba aguantarme la risa cómo podía e intentaba mantener un posado imponente, pero me era imposible.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Williams! - me gritó ella sin saber qué más decir.

- ¡Bueno, basta ya! La aula no es tuya ¿vale Parkinson? Es _nuestra_, la compartimos.

- ¿Compartimos? - repitió como si fuera algo desconocido para ella.

- ¡Compartimos! - aclaré yo - Es muy probable que sea un concepto extraño para ti, pero significa que para ti un lado de la aula y para mi el otro - dije hablándole como si fuera una niña de tres años - ¡Así que tú a tu lado! - Acabé con una sonrisa falsa.

- ¡Oh, claro! Tu lo que quieres es tener a Draco para ti solita, ¿verdad, Williams?

- Por favor, deja de decir chorradas y déjame en paz - dije intentando cambiar de tema.

- Pobre Joanne... - dijo ella pronunciando las "n" con descaro - Draco, ¿no te da pena darle falsas esperanzas a una sangresucia como ella? Al final se va a pensar que está a tu nivel - dijo burlándose de mí.

- No me vuelvas a llamar eso - le contesté.

- ¿El qué? ¿Sangresucia? - pronunció con todas y cada una de las letras.

- Calla - ordené con voz seca.

- ¡Pobre sangresucia! –-Hizo un tono desagradablemente molesto con su voz de pito, intentando parecer que se compadecía de mí.

- ¡Calla! - chillé. Draco se miraba el espectáculo, intentando intervenir, pero yo le miraba de vez en cuando para que no metiera la pata.

- Draco, no sé como la aguantas. Yo no podría estar con ella sin que me entraran arcadas - dijo ella con cara de asco mirando seductoramente a Draco.

- ¿Puedes largarte de aquí. Durante al menos esta hora, antes de que te mate en un accidente de camino a tu Sala Común - le advertí. Me estaba costando mantenerme controlada con esa horrorosa serpiente coqueteando con _mi _Draco.

- Creí que sería empujándome de una escoba - dijo ella citando la amenaza que le hice hace un par de días.

- No sé, puede que sea eso o una explosión de pociones. Pronto estarás muerta ¡esa es la gran notícia! - grité - Así que ¿puedes largarte para que eso no suceda?

- ¿Para que así puedas volver a zorrear con Draco? Francamente, das bastante pena. - dijo Pansy.

- ¡No te lo crees ni tú guapa! ¡Si me da la gana pongo a babear al que me plazca! - le dije yo indignada. Siíhombre, de otras cosas a lo mejor no pero de seducir ¡era toda una experta! Draco hizo un ruido raro con la garganta, como si se hubiera atragantado. Más bien era un gruñido. ¿Estaba celoso?

- Por favor, ¡no me hagas reír! Draco siempre se queja de tenerte como compañera en clase - dijo, y entonces me giré hacia Draco.

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! - se defendió él.

- Vamos, Draco... - empezó ella, intentando no quedar en ridículo - Ahora no mientas. Sabes de sobra que desde el primer día no aguantas a esta guarra.

- ¿Qué-qué dices? - Draco no sabía por dónde meterse.

En ese momento, Slughorn anunció el fin de la clase.  
- Algún día te estamparas, Williams - dijo Pansy con tono amenazante - Ese día me reiré.

- Como no te calles te estamparás tú, ¡pero contra mi mesa! - la amenacé yo.

Ella antes de irse, se acercó a Draco - cosa que me produjo unos celos descomunales - y le dijo:

- Te veo en la Sala Común, Draco.

Todo el mundo se fue yendo, y cuando salí por la puerta Draco me cogió del brazo y me llevó a uno de los pasillos vacíos del mismo piso. Una vez allí se giró para mirarme con cara culpable.

- Debería haberte defendido, lo siento. Pero ya sabes que no podía hacer nada sin descubrirnos - se disculpó él - Por cierto, no te creas nada de lo que ella diga. Si alguna vez me quejé de ti entonces fue cuando nos llevabamos mal, te prometo que nunca más. ¿Estás enfadada?

- No - dije con el ceño fruncido y girando la cara sin mirarle a los ojos.

- Joanne... - Mi nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios… - ¡Te lo prometo! Nunca hablaría mal de ti, eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca. Y la más inteligente y la más... hermosa.

- No estoy enfadada por eso - le aclaré. Me había estremecido cuando me había llamado hermosa - No es culpa tuya en realidad.

- No estás enfadada conmigo, pero estás enfadada con alguien - dedujo él - ¿es Pansy?

- No, bueno sí. No lo sé - dije confundida - En realidad no estoy enfadada con nadie, sólo me ha molestado.

- ¿Qué te ha molestado? - preguntó Draco curioso.

- ¡Pansy! Me repatea que intente seducirte delante mío - contesté indignada - ¡NO QUIERO!

- Espera, ¿lo que te molesta es que Pansy me coquetee? - dijo Draco sorprendido y a la vez contento mientras sonreía levantando una sola comisura.

- No sonrías, a mí no me hace gracia - me quejé yo manteniéndome seria - No me hace ninguna gracia que te tire los tejos en mi cara, ¡porque eres mío! Y no puede, ¡NO PUEDE!

- Pero yo sólo te quiero a ti - me interrumpió él. Se acercó a mí y me acarició dulcemente la barbilla. - Sólo a ti. No me interesa Pansy, no me interesa nada de nada. Sólo tú.

Así no había quién se molestara. Era completamente imposible. Su voz, sus ojos… todo él era tan sumamente manipulador…

- Mmmm... Tengo que irme a mi siguiente clase, pero solo por eso ya te has ganado un adelanto de lo que pasará esta noche - dije justo antes de darle un beso sensual debajo de la mandíbula y otro un poco más abajo en el cuello. Noté cómo se estremecía. Creí haber encontrado por fin su punto débil. Su punto G; el cuello.

- Nos vemos a las diez delante de la aula de Transformaciones, y allí ya veremos adónde llegamos - le susurré en la oreja. - Adiós cariño - dije dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios como despedida.

Y me fui camino al aula de Encantamientos. Feliz, muy feliz.

_Draco Malfoy_

- Debería haberte defendido, lo siento - empecé yo, alarmado - Pero ya sabes que no podía hacer nada sin descubrirnos. Por cierto, no te creas nada de lo que ella diga. Si alguna vez me quejé de ti entonces fue cuando nos llevabamos mal, te prometo que nunca más. ¿Estás enfadada?

- No - dijo, aunque los gestos de su cara decían todo lo contrario.

- Joanne... - empecé yo - ¡Te lo prometo! Nunca hablaría mal de ti, eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca. Y la más inteligente y la más hermosa.

- No estoy enfadada por eso - me dijo ella - No es culpa tuya en realidad.

Menos mal... No me habría gustado nada que se enfadara conmigo, y fuera lo que fuera el problema, la cuestión es que yo no era el culpable.

- No estás enfadada conmigo, pero estás enfadada con alguien - deduje - ¿Es Pansy?

Seguro que era por ella. Habían tenido una discusión que si no hubieran estado en clase acababan a golpes. Me había quedado anonadado. Sabía que se caían mal, ¿pero, tanto?

- No, bueno sí. No lo sé - empezó ella sin terminar de aclararse - En realidad no estoy enfadada con nadie, sólo me ha molestado.

- ¿Qué te ha molestado? - pregunté urgentemente. ¿Le habría molestado especialmente alguna cosa que había dicho Pansy?

- ¡Pansy! Me repatea que intente seducirte delante mío - dijo indignada - ¡NO QUIERO! - acabó gritando.

Vale. Es sí que no me lo esperaba. ¡¿Estaba celosa?! ¡Estaba enfadada con Pansy porque ella había intentado ligar conmigo!

- Espera, ¿lo que te molesta es que Pansy me coquetee? - dije sorprendido, aunque debí reconocer que algo excitado. Sí, estaba celosa. Y era una celosa muy sexy.

- No sonrías, a mí no me hace gracia - me dijo muy seria. ¡Vaya, si estaba sexy! - No me hace ninguna gracia que te tire los tejos en mi cara, ¡porque eres mío! Y no puede, ¡NO PUEDE!

Se que ahora mismo no es exactamente lo que debería estar pensando, pero verla tan posesiva y diciendo que era "_suyo_"... No lo sé, me había encantado y me había puesto caliente por partes iguales. Intenté centrarme y realmente sin pensar - y por supuesto no por decir - le dije interrumpiéndola:

- Pero yo solo te quiero a ti. Sólo a ti. No me interesa Pansy, no me interesa nada de nada. Sólo tú.

- Mmmm... Tengo que irme a mi siguiente clase, pero solo por eso ya te has ganado un adelanto de lo que pasará esta noche - Me dejó alucinado, como siempre.

Entonces me besó sensualmente justo debajo de la mandíbula y otro un poco más abajo en el cuello. Me estremecí de placer. ¡Uff! Sabía bien como encenderme, la verdad es que si ella me besaba el cuello me volvía completamente loco.

- Nos vemos a las diez delante de la aula de Transformaciones, y allí ya veremos adónde llegamos - me dijo susurrando en mi oreja - Adiós cariño - añadió dándome un último beso de despedida en la comisura de los labios. Y se fué con sus habituales andares fluidos y de leona que busca una presa. ¡Y vaya que la había encontrado!

_"Cariño", _me había llamado. Nadie me había llamado así antes, pero me encantaba que esa palabra saliera de sus tentadores labios para dirigirse a mí.

Esperaba con ansias que llegaran las diez, contaría las horas, minutos y segundos hasta volver a tenerla en frente mío. Cada vez llevaba peor eso de SALIR con ella. ¡Qué bien sonaba! La verdad es que me encantaría poder salir con ella de verdad, sin tener que escondernos. Poder besarla cuando me plazca y que nadie más que YO se acercara a ella, ni en alma _ni en cuerpo_. ¡Bueno!, de eso si que ni hablar. Solo de pensar en mi ángel con otro me ponía enfermo de rabia. Pero ella ahora era _mía _y yo era _suyo _como muy bien había remarcado y la verdad es que no me importaba nada más.


	10. El arte de improvisar

_Draco Malfoy_

La tarde pasaba y yo no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en lo que me había dicho, en sus labios, en sus ojos, en su cuerpo... Así no había quien se concentrara en una sola asignatura.

Pansy estaba enfadada conmigo por no haberle dado la razón en Pociones. Mejor, así me la quitaría de encima, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas. No dejaba de reír cada vez que recordaba lo que le había dicho Joanne "_eres mío, Draco_". Me gustaba que me celara, era sorprendentemente agradable la sensación y me pareció muy, pero que muy sexy como dijo que yo era suyo y que nadie más podía coquetear conmigo. Esa forma en que se ponía posesiva... era de lo más provocadora.

A la hora de cenar, bajé tan rápido como pude. Comería tan rápido como pudiese y después... improvisaríamos. Estaba loca, no tenía ni una pizca de sentido común. Eso me encantaba.

Ella apareció al cabo de poco y, para variar, iba con San Potter y el tonto de Weasley. Una cosa era que me gustara Joanne, la otra que me gustaran sus amigos. Más bien, los detestaba. No tenía ni idea de como Joanne podía juntarse con gente como "El maravilloso Harry Potter". En ese momento me daban ganas de acercarme a la mesa y advertirle "_Ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo, Potter_". Aunque luego recordaba las palabras de la maravillosa voz de Joanne - ni punto de comparación con la de Pansy - que decían "_Los demás no importan, Draco. Sólo tu y yo"_. Al oír eso me tranquilicé y sólo tuve ganas de que ella terminara de cenar.

Vi cómo se levantaba. Yo me iba a incorporar, pero me detuve a tiempo. ¿Por qué se dirigía a la mesa de Ravenclaw? En seguida entendí porqué. Se puso a hablar otra vez con ese empollón, posiblemente para que le cubriera la espalda de nuevo. Me reí y me enfadé por dentro a la vez. Sabía cómo manejarlos a todos. Para ella éramos presas fáciles. Cuando acabó, se giró y me miró, sonriéndome con la mirada. Esta vez sí me levanté - un poco más tarde que Joanne para que no se notara - y salí tras ella.

Subimos escaleras hasta que estuvimos seguros de que no había nadie por los pasillos. Ella se giró y me cogió de las dos manos, acariciándomelas con sus dedos y chocando su frente contra la mía.

- Llevo todo el día esperando esto - le dije frotando mi nariz contra su mejilla en un gesto cariñoso.

Ella me pasó los brazos por el cuello y se pegó bien a mí. Mejor. Contra menos distancia hubiera entre nosotros, más feliz sería.

- ¿Quieres que improvisemos ya? - preguntó ella en tono socarrón mientras me pasaba la mano por el cuello, provocándome un escalofrío.

Acercó sus jugosos labios a los míos y los entreabrió provocativamente pero sin llegar a tocar los míos, dejándolos a milímetros. De pronto, nos apartamos de golpe. Oímos unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente.

- ¿Tu también lo has oído? - me preguntó ella preocupada.

- Sí, ¡Espero que sepas improvisar bien!

Una voz ronca y claramente reconocible se oyó a pocos metros nuestros.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - gritó Filch - Ahora sí que los pillaremos, Señora Norris.

- ¡Corre y no hagas ruido! - dijo ella.

Corrimos tan rápido como pudimos - todo lo rápido que se puede correr a hurtadillas -, pero los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca.

- ¡No os penséis que no voy a pillaros, gamberros! - Se oía a Filch mientras se notaban sus pasos gambados.

Joanne iba perdida, ya no sabía por dónde ir. No sólo debíamos vigilar que Filch no nos viera, sino que nadie nos viera. Corrimos por un pasillo estrecho al que no habíamos entrado nunca y de pronto vimos una puerta.

- ¡_Alohomora_! - susurró ella, y la puerta se abrió.

Me cogió del brazo y rápidamente volvió a cerrarla. Estábamos en un diminuto armario de las escobas. Apenas cabíamos, estábamos rozándonos cuerpo a cuerpo y oíamos nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

- Odio a estos niñatos gamberros - mascullaba Filch, con pasos más lentos.

Yo miraba a Joanne. Ella había hecho una pequeña luz con la varita, pues era una habitación muy oscura. Estaba callada, y sin embargo, sonreía, como si le pareciese divertido todo eso. Ya, pues como nos pillaran no le iba a hacer tanta gracia... Y yo ahora lo último que necesitaba era meterme en más líos de los que ya estaba metido.

Los pasos de Filch se hicieron cada vez más lejanos, hasta que dejamos de oírlos del todo.

- Prométeme que no vas a improvisar más - murmuré con cara de desespero y de risa a la vez.

- ¡Oh! ¿Es que no te gusta esto? - dijo acercándose más cuerpo contra cuerpo.

- Ahora que lo dices... - sonreí siguiéndole el rollo - La verdad es que esto no está nada mal.

Ella se rió y me dio un pico en los labios. Después otro, y otro... Perdí la cuenta, pues cuando me enteré ella ya había introducido su lengua en mi boca y me acariciaba el cuello. ¡Merlín!, podría estarme horas besando a mi ángel si pudiera. Sus labios eran un afrodisíaco para mí, una adicción y el más puro de los placeres.

Mientras ella buscaba algo con lo que apoyarse en esa diminuta habitación, yo le acariciaba su espalda debajo de su camisa. Ella dejó su varita en un cubo de limpiar para poder tener las manos libres y empezó a desabrocharme la camisa del uniforme de la escuela con celeridad. En lugar de sacármela la dejó abierta y luego acarició mi torso lentamente mientras me miraba lujuriosamente, lo acarició de abajo a arriba y luego siguió subiendo hasta acariciar mis pectorales y luego mi cuello. Después bajó las manos y las metió por dentro de mi camisa por la parte de los hombros y de la espalda, y fue deslizando lentamente la camisa hasta quitármela del todo. En todo este proceso había dejado de besarme, pero ahora completamente caliente, empotré mis labios contra los suyos y los besé con extremada urgencia, mi lengua jugaba con la suya a un nivel completamente salvaje. Si era así sólo con un beso no quería ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si... Bueno, en fin. No me quejaba de que sacara la leona que llevaba dentro, en realidad comenzaba a ver que como leona que era podía ser _muy _salvaje, y eso me gustaba mucho, mucho.

Ella enredó una pierna en mi cadera apretando nuestras partes íntimas y yo le acaricié el muslo desnudo, metiendo la mano por debajo de su corta falda y vi con satisfacción cómo arqueaba la espalda en un gesto de placer. Ella volvió a besarme fieramente mientras metía sus manos entre mi pelo ahora despeinado. Caí en la cuenta de la hora que era y que teóricamente sólo nos habíamos escondido aquí para evitar a Filch.  
- Joanne... - dije con dificultad, pues ella no soltaba mi boca.

- Hmmm... - susurró ella entre beso y beso.

- Deberíamos irnos, es muy tarde y ademas no creo que Filch siga aquí todavía, deberíamos aprovechar - le respondí tragando saliva. Ahora ella besaba mi cuello con fervor y lo lamía sensualmente.

- No, un poquito más - suplicó Joanne.

¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? Sabía que debíamos irnos, sin embargo tenía a mi preciosa morena besándome con urgencia y la verdad es que cuando ella me besaba, era capaz de olvidar hasta mi nombre.

- Yo también quiero quedarme, pero tenemos que irnos - le volví a repetir al cabo de unos cinco minutos, cuando volví al planeta tierra.

Ella me besó solamente el labio inferior antes de responder:

- Te dejaré solamente con la condición de que pueda tenerte para mí mañana otra vez como hoy.

- Cómo hoy puedes tenerme cuando quieras nena - le respondí con voz seductora.

- ¿Cuando quiera significa que podré raptarte y encerrarte conmigo en las horas libres y por las noches? - preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

- Lo prometo - le respondí al instante, sin ningún tipo de problema.

Ella me dio un par de picos que yo recibí con gusto.

- Está bien, vayámonos ya - dijo de mala gana.

Mmm... ¡Qué bonita estaba enfadada! Aunque solo si no estaba enfadada conmigo, porque eso ya no me gustaba tanto.

Abrimos el armario de las escobas y salimos de allí. Vigilamos que no viniera nadie y salimos de ese cuarteto que ahora tenía para mí un "cariño especial".

- Tendremos que pensar un lugar donde quedar por las noches, porque esto de improvisar no lo podemos hacer siempre... ¡Nos van a pillar!

- Pero así tiene más morbo - me susurró antes de besarme la barbilla con provocación.

- Buff... - susurré - Lástima que hay que irnos, sino te metía dentro del armario de las escobas otra vez.

- Todavía hay tiempo - me respondió ella pícara.

- No, no lo hay - dije con cierto pesar.

- Bueno pues entonces mañana pensamos en un sitio y volvemos a quedar a esta hora... - sugirió Joanne.

- Me parece genial - le respondí contento.

- ¿Estás nervioso por el partido? - me preguntó, muy segura de sí misma.

- ¿Crees que vas a ganar?

- ¡Sé que voy a ganar! - me dijo sonriendo.

- No, ni hablar. Ganaremos nosotros - dije para picarla.

- Eso ya lo veremos rubito - me dijo amenazante - Buenas noches - Me dio un beso suave de despedida. Yo la apreté contra mi cuerpo e hice que ese beso se convirtiera en uno de pasional.

- Sí, buenas noches nena - Ella sonrió dulcemente. Yo le di un un beso cariñoso en la frente cómo despedida.

Nos separamos y yo me dirigí a mi Sala Común. Allí me cambié y me puse a dormir, pero daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama y no lo conseguía, así que salí del dormitorio y me quedé delante de la chimenea.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. En sus brillantes ojos negros, en su bondad, en cómo me quería a pesar de lo que era y me di cuenta de que realmente ella era la _única_ para mí y que jamás estaría con nadie como con ella. No sabía porqué, pero el caso es que me gustaba estar con Joanne. Y no por el contacto físico. Que también, lógicamente, adoraba esos momentos pasionales que teníamos… Pero ella sabía mi secreto ahora, y a pesar de eso, no me juzgaba. No me tenía miedo. Me miraba cómo alguien normal, alguien sin nada de lo que asustarse.

Había ido tan rápido todo... Hasta hacía unas dos semanas, nos llevábamos muy mal. Me había portado fatal con ella en realidad, desde que la conocí. Eso me demostraba lo buena persona que era y que de alguna forma, ahora ella me importaba.

Con esa paz y reflexión me volví a meter en mi cama, y tras mucho pensar en mi preciosidad morena me dormí.

Mañana sería un gran día. Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Draco contra Joanne. Sí, sería interesante.


	11. Defendiendo los colores

_Joanne Williams _

Hoy era un día especial. Sería el primer partido de la temporada. El primer partido de mi vida. Y justamente sería contra Slytherin, la casa que más odiaba y a la vez contra él: mi rubio, mi _novio_. ¡Sonaba tan bien! Aunque eso no iba a evitar que ganáramos el partido. En este caso, mis colores estaban por encima. Luego ya consolaría a Draco por la derrota... Se me escapó una risita sólo de pensar en ello. Me mordí el labio y me acordé de que hacía sólo unas horas, había estado ocupado.

- Jo ¿estás bien? - Oí la voz de Harry, que se encontraba sentado delante de mí vestido ya con la camiseta del equipo.

- Sí, sí - contesté de forma apresurada - Es sólo que no puedo evitar estar un poco nerviosa.

- Tranquila, lo harás bien - me tranquilizó él - Te he visto en los entrenamientos y eres realmente excepcional.

- Gracias Harry - Sonreí de oreja a oreja ante su alago.

Los dos nos giramos y vimos a Ron, que venía con una cara más pálida y asustada de lo normal. Llevaba el gorro que le regaló Hermione y ella sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal, Ron? - preguntó ella con voz tranquilizadora para intentar calmarlo.

Él se quedó mirando el plato y lo apartó, cosa que nos hizo sorprendernos a todos. Ron nunca dejaba la comida.

- No puedo hacerlo, Harry. Decidle a McLaggen que me sustituya - murmuró mientras bebía zumo de calabaza.

- ¡No seas estúpido, Ron! - respondí indignada - Lo harás genial, como en los entrenamientos. Te has preparado para esto.

Él nos miró, aún con una cara que simulaba entre asco y susto. En ese momento, Luna Lovegood se acercó a nosotros con su gorro enorme de león.

- ¡Hola, Ron! Pareces asqueado. ¿Es por eso que le has puesto al vaso, Harry? - preguntó ella con su siempre habitual sonrisa inocente.

Herms y yo miramos de golpe a Harry. Él sacó de su bolsillo la diminuta ración de _Félix Felicis_ que le había dado el profesor Slughorn. Ron se lo miró, primero sorprendido, luego se le fue deformando la cara hasta convertirla en una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué has hecho? - exclamó Herms - ¡Pueden expulsaros por esto!

- No sé de qué me hablas - respondió Harry, divertido.

Ron se levantó de golpe con expresión de felicidad y mucho más confiado.

- ¡Vamos chicos! Tenemos que ganar un partido.

Yo me levanté animada, y antes de que me fuera, Herms me advirtió.

- Vigila a estos dos. No quiero que se metan en más líos.

- Lo haré. No te preocupes. Vamos a ganarlo - Le sonreí.

Ella me abrazó y me susurró.

- Hazlo como tú sabes. ¿Vale, Jo?

- Hecho.

- Buena suerte - Se despidió con la mano y yo me dirigí hacia el vestuario de Gryffindor.

El vestuario estaba lleno de gente que iba de un lado al otro. Un par de chicos del equipo me miraron y me sonrieron al entrar. Yo me senté al lado de Ginny, que comparada con los demás, era la que estaba más tranquila. Yo estaba temblando, ahora sí que comprobaba de verdad que era lo de estar nerviosa.

- ¡Haber, chicos! - gritó Harry mientras los demás, sentados, le escuchaban con caras nerviosas - Este es nuestro primer partido de la temporada. Estos días de entreno habéis trabajado duro, así que tomaos esto como el gran resultado. Vamos a ganar a los de Slytherin ¿sí o no?

- ¡Sí! - gritamos todos con un poco más de ánimos.

En ese momento, la profesora McGonagall con una bufanda de Gryffindor colgada del cuello.

- Si no le importa, señor Potter... - dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, profesora - dijo él sentándose a mi lado y al de Ron.

- Bien chicos, sólo quería desearles mucha suerte. El otro día asistí a vuestro entrenamiento y estuve impresionada - añadió mirándome unos segundos - Antes de nada un aplauso a todos vosotros y en especial al capitán - Hechó una mirada de agradecimiento a Harry al decir eso último.

Todos aplaudimos y algunos silbaron con euforia.

- No dudo de vuestras habilidades para el quidditch. Estoy convencida que lo harán genial. Sin embargo, no les vendrá mal una ayuda de dos veteranos antes de salir al campo. Venid, chicos.

En ese momento, levanté la cabeza y no creía lo que veía. Dos chicos pelirrojos, pecosos, de ojos azules y bastante altos, aparecieron por la puerta. Miré a Ginny y a Ron, y comprobé que ellos tampoco tenían ni idea de que sus hermanos iban a venir.

- ¡Chicos, que alegría veros! - respondió George con alegria.

La gente empezó a aplaudirles. Yo no tardé en levantarme y correr hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

- ¿Pero sóis imbéciles? ¿Por qué no habéis avisado? - dije yo riendo a carcajadas mientras los llenaba de besos cariñosos en las mejillas. Sabía perfectamente quién era cada uno, los conocía muy bien. Era de las pocas personas que los reconocía al instante.

- Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte, Jo - rió Fred.

- ¡Sí, pequeña! Te echabamos de menos - añadió George.

- Sóis idiotas. Los dos - dije mientras me limpiaba los ojos, que estaban a punto de que les salieran lágrimas. Verdaderamente, yo también los había echado muchísimo de menos.

- ¡Pero así nos quieres! - dijeron a coro.

Fred y George eran como los hermanos que nunca tuve. Por supuesto, Harry y Ron eran mis mejores amigos, pero con los gemelos... No sabía cómo explicarlo. Eran iguales a mí, nos gustaban las mismas cosas, nos llevabamos genial, hacíamos bromas entre nosotros, nos contábamos secretos que no diríamos a nadie más... En fin, los quería muchísimo. Y una cosa que la gente no entendía es cómo pudiera ser que no saliera con ninguno de ellos y fuéramos tan extremadamente cariñosos. Y es que siempre estábamos abrazados, y siempre que no me sentía bien, me sacaban una sonrisa. Besarles las mejillas ya era algo normal entre nosotros e incluso los motes cariñosos, motes que no usaba con nadie más cómo "_pequeña" _y "_princesa"_. Para mí siempre serían mis chicos.

Ron y Ginny llegaron para saludar a sus hermanos, sin tanto entusiasmo como yo, por supuesto. Ellos ya los habían visto durante todo el verano. Seguidamente vino Harry a saludarlos y luego más jugadores de Gryffindor que conocían a los hermanos Weasley por ser la leyenda de las bromas, por su épico final en la escuela del año pasado y por su espectacular tienda del Callejón Diagon. Tienda que por cierto, tenía que pasar a visitar todavía.

- Sabes que si estas Navidades no vienes a la tienda, eres chica muerta ¿no? - dijo Fred arqueando una ceja.

- Lo siento muchísimo. Os juro que estas me veréis allí - les prometí con una sonrisa.

- ¡Bueno! - gritó Harry - ¡Es la hora de la verdad!

Cogimos todos nuestras escobas y empezamos a desfilar hacia el campo. Les di un beso a Fred y a George y subí a mi escoba.

- Sepas que en el primer partido que hicimos, a Fred se le cayó el bate tres veces - dijo George mientras Fred negaba con la cabeza.

- No, no, George. No te inventes las cosas. Se te cayó tres veces _a si _- suspiró Fred con desesperación.

- Gracias, chicos. Ayudáis mucho - dije yo sarcásticamente.

- ¡Vamos, Jo! Demuéstrales como los dominas - dijo Fred guiñándome un ojo.

- ¡Eso! Nosotros te hemos enseñado bien - añadió George.

- ¡He tenido los mejores maestros! - grité, cada vez subiendo a más altura y alejándome más de ellos.

- ¡Buena suerte, princesa! - dijeron al unísono.

Ahora estaba más animada, mucho más. Ahora tenía una razón más para ganar. Los iba a impresionar, iba a hacer que se sintieran orgullosos de mí. De su pequeña.

Harry me levantó el dedo pulgar y me guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Recuerdas con qué mano hay que coger la escoba primero?

Yo le sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

- Eres muy pesado, capitán,

- Buena suerte, Jo- me deseó sonriendo.

- Buena suerte, Harry. ¡Atrápala cuanto antes!

Me giré y me fui a mi posición. Levanté la cabeza y lo vi, con su cara de concentrado, quieto, observándome con ojos deseosos. Yo sonreí a Draco y él me guiñó un ojo de forma dichosamente sexy antes de subir a la misma altura que Harry. No iba a darle la satisfacción de ganar. Íbamos a ganar a los de Slytherin. Íbamos a ganar a Draco.

La profesora Hooch pitó para señalizar el comienzo del partido, con su siempre habitual frase:

- Quiero juego limpio, por parte de los dos equipos. Capitanes, daros la mano - ordenó muy seria. Una vez lo hubieron hecho, gritó - ¡A jugar!

En seguida empecé a volar en busca de la quaffle. Volaba con rapidez y yo debía ir a su ritmo. Los primeros dos minutos, tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin se estuvo situando en el campo. De pronto, Ginny Weasley voló rápidamente hacia la portería y, marcando espectacularmente la quaffle, consiguió diez puntos.

Al final, por fin conseguí coger la quaffle. _"Vamos, concéntrate. Esto está chupado". _El portero de Slytherin se preparaba para que mi pelota no entrara, con una leve sonrisa de burla. Yo, con todas mis fuerzas, la tiré y... ¡marqué! ¡Mis primeros diez puntos para el equipo! Me giré hacia el público y, casualmente, encontré a Herms gritando con euforia.

Di un vistazo rápido al campo y vi a Ron, concentrado totalmente en el partido. Parecía seguro de sí mismo. ¡Oh, no! ¡Uno de Slytherin se acercaba como una bala hacia Ron! La tiró muy fuerte y... ¡la paró! Se oía al público gritar de alegría. Y así una y otra vez. Ron no dejaba pasar ni una, era como una barrera.  
Ginny y yo nos apoderamos de la quaffle y conseguimos marcar tres o cuatro veces seguidas. Treinta a cero. Treinta a diez. Cincuenta a cuarenta. Ochenta a cincuenta. El público Gryffindor estaba eufórico. Oía a Fred y a George animar desde la grada. Yo estaba agotada, y a la vez entusiasmada. No paraba de moverme de un lado a otro, siguiendo a la quaffle como una loca.

Por otro lado, Harry y Draco se quedaron un buen rato sin hacer nada. La snitch dorada no aparecía. De vez en cuando, me giraba para comprobar si alguno de los dos la había encontrado, pero no fue hasta al cabo de media hora de partido, cuando de golpe vi a Draco bajar para el suelo. Harry no tardó en seguirlo. Ahora era el público de Slytherin el que animaba eufórico. Sin embargo, la snitch no lo puso fácil: subía y bajaba, se movía de un lado al otro del campo. Íbamos ciento diez a noventa al marcador. Harry y Draco se peleaban por la snitch, intentando adelantarse el uno al otro. Los jugadores casi no actuábamos, estábamos muy atentos a las jugadas de los dos buscadores. Ahora la snitch bajaba hacia abajo, y los dos cayeron en picado con el brazo inclinado. Draco se adelantó a Harry pero en el último momento Harry aceleró y... Sonrió satisfecho porque... ¡había cogido la snitch! ¡Gryffindor había ganado! Las graderías estallaron en aplausos, por parte de Gryffindor claro, el equipo nos reunimos todos gritando y abrazándonos. Felicitándonos. Abracé a Harry para felicitarle y a Ron en cuanto les vi. Luego a Ginny, que estaba emocionada.

- ¡Gran partido, Joanne! - me felicitó.

- Lo mismo digo, Ginny - No podía dejar de sonreír.

Bajamos y nos juntamos con toda la multitud. Abracé a Herms muy contenta mientras me felicitaba.

La gente destacaba un nombre: Ron Weasley. La verdad que, de todos, había hecho el partido más espectacular. Todos gritaban una y otra vez "¡_Weasley, Weasley, Weasley!"_

- ¡Gracias chicos, no hace falta que nos aclaméis tanto! - Oí la voz de George caminando hacia nosotros.

En cuanto me vieron, corrieron hacia mí y me abrazaron.

- ¡Impresionante! - alagó Fred.

- ¡La mejor, Williams! - siguió George, haciendo ver que me aclamaba.

- ¡Espectacular!

- Ya os he dicho que tengo a los mejores maestros - dije yo pícara.

- Ni nosotros lo habríamos dicho mejor... ¿verdad, Gred?

- Totalmente de acuerdo, querido Feorge.

- A los mejores y a los más guapos - añadí riendo.

- Pero di la verdad Joanne, ¿cuál de nosotros te parece más guapo? - dijeron en fingido tono serio.

- Mmm... es difícil de decir - Los observé con detenimiento de arriba a abajo. - Porque no sé cómo decirlo... ¡Sois idénticos!

- ¡Por favor, Joanne! ¡No me compares con este de aquí! - dijo Fred horrorizado - ¡Yo soy mucho más guapo!

- ¿Qué dices, Fred? ¡Admítelo! ¡Te sientes acomplejado! - dijo George asintiendo con la cabeza.

Yo negaba con la cabeza. ¡Estaban los dos como una cabra! Por eso los adoraba, a mis gemelos. ¡Los había echado tanto de menos!

Le di un beso a Fred en la mejilla y George ya se estaba quejando:

- ¿Por qué le das un beso a él que es el feo y a mí no que soy el guapo?

Así que para compensarle le di dos seguidos.

- ¡Si hombre! Esto es favoritismo, ¿por qué él puede tener dos besos tuyos y yo solo uno? - se quejó Fred indignado.

- Esta bien, ya te doy otro... - dije riéndome por lo bajo. Y le di otro - ¿Ahora ya estáis tranquilos?

- ¡Pues no! - afirmó George.

- ¡Exacto, no! - añadió Fred - No dormiremos tranquilos hasta que nos des uno más a cada uno. Y si no lo haces tendremos pesadillas y estas caerán sobre tu conciencia - dijo él fingiendo horror.

Yo me reí negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Muy bien! Os doy otro más... ¡Hay que ver! - Acto seguido, les di un beso más a cada uno. Luego ellos me dieron uno a mí, Fred besó mi mejilla derecha y George la izquierda y lo hicieron a la vez, como todo lo que hacían.

- Nos vamos ya - dijo Fred con pesar.

- Sí, debemos irnos - secundó George.

- No... - dije alargando la "o" con pena.

- No nos pongas esta carita, princesa - dijo George.

- Sí, nos veremos muy pronto, pequeña - añadió Fred.

- Podéis apostar a que sí - les dije yo cambiando un poco la cara por una más alegre - Os iré a ver a la tienda estas vacaciones de Navidad.

Fred y George se despidieron de todo el mundo y se fueron. Mis chicos... Ya les echaba de menos.

De repente, me acordé de Draco. ¡Había perdido! Debía decirle algo ¿no? Una novia siempre tiene que consolar a un novio ¿verdad? Me giré en busca de mi rubio, pero todos los de Slytherin se habían esfumado del campo. _"Quizás esté en el vestuario"_ pensé.

Me dirigí al vestuario y vi que todavía quedaba algún Slytherin. Me esperé escondida tras una pared.

Todos fueron saliendo pero él no, estaba sólo en el vestuario. Supuse que no tenía la intención de ducharse con todos sus compañeros teniendo su "problema" en el brazo.

Entré sin hacer ruido y le vi salir de las duchas comunitarias que había en los vestidores del campo de quidditch. Tenía una toalla envuelta en la cintura que remarcaba su musculoso pecho, estaba envuelto en el vapor del baño, lo que le hacía ver más sexy de lo humanamente posible. En cuanto levantó la cabeza, hizo una media sonrisa.

- ¿Vienes a espiar a los serpientes? - dijo mientras levantaba las cejas.

- Puede... - murmuré acercándome despacio hacia él.

- Gran partido. Aunque, a mi parecer, injusto - objetó Draco.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Estás disculpada - dijo él en tono socarrón - Digo que ha sido un partido injusto.

- No, no, cariño. Hemos ganado justamente, los leones hemos sido más buenos que vosotros - Cada vez estaba más cerca de él.

- Vaya, vaya... Aquí hay alguien que le gustan las trampas.

- Admítelo. Hemos sido mejores.

- ¿Admitir que Gryffindor ha jugado mejor que Slytherin? No, ni hablar - dijo arqueando una ceja.

- Eres muy orgulloso.

- Y tú muy cabezota - respondió él.

- Sí, y al final vas a admitir que hemos sido mejores - dije - Vamos, dilo… y te ahorrarás un mal trago.

- No te tengo miedo, ¿que me vas a hacer? - preguntó él.

- Tengo varias opciones. Dime que prefieres: que te coma a besos o que te coma a besos.

Draco me miró, sonriendo. Se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla.

- Me lo pones difícil.

- Te doy cinco minutos para que te lo pienses. Voy a cambiarme - le dije dándole un pico en los labios - Si cuando vuelva no me dices lo que quiero oír... - me acerqué a su oreja y le susurré justo antes de mordérsela - Lo pasarás muy mal.

Él, antes de que me fuera, me cogió del brazo y me susurró apartándome el pelo dulcemente:

- Creo que podré soportarlo.

Yo le miré a los ojos, le sonreí y me dirigí a la puerta con aires de superioridad. Me fui hacia el vestuario, medio corriendo y me desnudé a toda prisa... ¿eufórica era la palabra? Puede, solamente sabía que estaba más ilusionada que hacía diez minutos. Me puse mi uniforme del colegio pero sólo la camisa blanca y cogí el sujetador negro expresamente para que trasparentarse. Me puse la falda del colegio que me iba pequeña, pero muy pequeña, y unos taconazos que hacían que mis piernas lucieran largas y torneadas.

Me miré al espejo e intenté arreglarme el pelo, aunque después del partido lo llevara un poco mal. Así que me hice una coleta alta - sabía que a Draco le encantaba - y me dirigí silenciosamente e intentando no hacer ruido con los tacones hacia los vestuarios de Slytherin.

Entré y mi rubio se había puesto los pantalones pero no la camisa todavía, así que se la quité de las manos y la tiré encima del banquillo que había allí. Él se giró y abrió los ojos como platos en cuanto se fijó en mí. Aunque llevara los tacones, seguía siendo más bajita que él, pero mucho menos.

- ¿Te lo has pensado ya? - pregunté a la vez le tocaba el pecho con mis dedos.

Tragó saliva y dijo que no pensaba decir eso nunca en voz alta.

- No es una buena respuesta. No es correcta. Has sido muy malo Draco. Tengo que castigarte - dije mientras le empujaba suavemente hacia las taquillas.

- Jo-Joanne... - murmuró entrecortadamente.

- ¿Sí? - pregunté inocentemente mientras pasaba mis manos de sus hombros a toda su espalda.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? - me preguntó seductoramente.

- Quiero que digas que hemos sido superiores. Y lo que quiero lo consigo - contesté con aires amenazantes.

Él fue entonces quién me empujó contra las taquillas mientras me decía suavemente...

- Nunca.

_Draco Malfoy_

Tenía a Joanne delante, observándome maliciosamente, vestida en su mínima expresión prácticamente. La tenía entre mis brazos, apoyada contra las taquillas. Estaba tan sexy que costaba respirar y esos tacones le hacían unas piernas... Buff. No me costaba nada darle lo que quería, pero así era más divertido. Mucho más. De repente se me subió encima y enrolló sus largas piernas a mi cintura. Metió los dedos entre mi pelo y me lamió el cuello lenta y sensualmente.

- ¿Vas a decir lo que quiero o no? - preguntó en un susurro.

- Ah, ah - Negué con la cabeza con una media sonrisilla maliciosa.

Ella me besó con fervor, lamiendo y mordiendo todo lo que encontraba.

Sé que millones de chicos de esta escuela - y aunque me costara admitirlo, tuvo mucho éxito en cuarto con los búlgaros -, darían lo que fuera por estar con ella cómo estoy yo ahora. Y sólo se me ocurrió algo que les diría a todos "_Joderos_".

Cogí a Joanne y la apreté mucho más contra mí. Empecé a besarla muy, pero que muy salvajemente. La verdad es que no me importaba perder todos los partidos de quidditch si luego mi morena me "consolaba" de esta forma. Ella volvió a morderme la oreja y sus besos bajaron por mi cuello. Mmm... Me mataba, era superior a mis fuerzas. Volví a besar sus labios con fiereza y esta vez fui yo quién le besó, mordió y lamió el cuello. Seguí bajando un poco más hasta llegar a la parte superior de sus pechos.

Ella gemía de placer mientras me cogía fuerte el pelo y arqueaba la espalda, con lo que pegaba más sus caderas a mí.

Empecé a desabrochar los botones de esa camisa casi transparente para dejar a la vista un sostén de encaje negro. Hasta ahora nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos, pero ella era como una adicción. Una vez empezabas ya no podías parar. La miré para observar cómo se lo estaba tomando, y me sorprendió ver que no parecía avergonzada sino más bien segura. Me siguió besando, pero yo me paré, pensativo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, cariño? - preguntó ella mientras se apartaba un poco y me acariciaba el pelo - ¿Te vuelve a doler? - Empezó a acariciarme la marca dulcemente a la vez que bajaba de mis brazos.

- No, no es eso - dije yo mientras le peinaba el pelo recogido, ahora muy alborotado.

- Entonces... - Hizo una mueca de preocupación.

- Oye, Joanne - dije yo, aunque no muy convencido. Las palabras no me salían, me había quedado trabado.

- Draco, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó preocupada ella mientras se sentaba en el banquillo. Yo me senté a su lado, fregándome las manos, nervioso.

- Cielo... ¿qué tienes que contarme? - preguntó ella acariciándome las manos. Al oír su "cielo" me derretí por dentro y lo dije de un tirón.

- Joanne, ¿tú eres virgen? - dije en un susurro.

Ella se me quedó mirando con ojos como platos y luego sonrió.

- ¿Qué? - dijo a la vez que le salía una carcajada.

- No me lo hagas volver a repetir - contesté yo, muerto de vergüenza.

Joanne me dió un beso en la mejilla mientras me peinaba dulcemente.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? - preguntó divertida.

- ¿Lo eres o no? - exigí de forma impaciente.

Ella me sonrió, divertida, cómo meditando la respuesta. Por favor, que dijera que sí…

- Claro que sí. Soy virgen - dijo ella tocándome la mejilla. ¡Había dicho que sí! Todavía conservaba sus pocos rasgos que le quedaban de niña, su inocencia, su lealtad a si misma. Su cuerpo todavía era sólo suyo. Eso me hacía muy feliz. - ¿Eso es lo que te tenía tan preocupado?

Yo escondí la cabeza. Noté como la cara se me calentaba. Estaba muerto de vergüenza. ¿Por qué tenía que haberle preguntado eso? Sin embargo, Joanne seguía sonriendo, como si no le importara en absoluto.

- ¿Tú lo eres? - preguntó como quien pregunta la hora.

- Pues... - empecé yo. ¿De qué había que avergonzarse? Ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Yo tenía fama de mujeriego, ya lo sabía. Y me había enrollado con muchas chicas. Pero pese a todo, nunca lo había hecho. A lo más lejos que había llegado es a ver a Pansy en sujetador y poca cosa más. - Yo... también.

Joanne sonrió todavía más y volvió a besarme en la mejilla. Cogió su camisa y se la puso por encima, sin atársela. Luego acurrucó su cabeza en mi hombro.

- ¿Te preocupaba que no lo fuera? - me preguntó muy tranquila.

- Pues... Bueno. No sé - dije intentando salirme por la tangente - No cambiaría nada si no lo fueras pero, no sé, la idea no me gusta. Porque no quiero ni imaginar que otro pudiera hacerlo contigo ¿sabes?

Ella me besó dulcemente y se sentó encima de mí mirando en mi dirección. Me pasó los brazos por el cuello y empezó a besarme suavemente, aunque con lengua, pero ya no tenían tanta pasión, tenían... _amor._ Me puso una mano en la nuca y profundizó todavía más el beso. Aunque me volvía loco que me besara pasionalmente, también me gustaba que me besara así. Lo que me hacía ver que no estaba con Joanne ni mucho menos por el cuerpo, sino que tenía sentimientos hacia ella. Todavía no sabía qué tipo de sentimientos eran, pues nunca había sentido nada parecido.

Cuando rompió el beso, volví al planeta Tierra.

- A mi sólo me importas tú. Eres el único para mí, y el único con el que he estado así - dijo señalando con su barbilla su pecho, y me di cuenta de que todavía iba en sujetador, porque llevaba la camisa desatada. La verdad es que tenía el mejor cuerpo que había visto en mi vida.

- ¿Seguro? - Quise asegurarme.

- Lo prometo - susurró antes de volver a besarme, sintiendo todas sus curvas contra mi pecho.

Sí, el mejor cuerpo del mundo. Y sólo mío.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba, de lo mucho por lo que debía estar pasando. Ella quería estar conmigo. Pero por primera vez en mi vida, una chica no me preguntaba cuántas cosas podría comprarle o cuantos regalos podría hacerle... Ella me quería por cómo era.

Y eso, en el momento más oscuro de mi vida, era lo que, de alguna forma, me llenaba lo suficiente para seguir adelante. Ella era la luz en toda mi oscuridad.

- Deberíamos irnos, nos estarán buscando - dijo ella.

- No lo sé, por mi me quedaría aquí contigo para siempre - dije yo sin pensar, solamente diciendo lo que sentía.

Ella me volvió a besar, creo que era una especie de premio, y aunque yo no lo había dicho por la recompensa, tampoco iba a quejarme.

De repente me vino una imagen a la cabeza, de ella en el partido dándose un abrazo con los gemelos Weasley, esos pobretones. Aunque eran los que más bien me caían puestos a elegir, eran divertidos. Desde luego hoy habían bajado de esa categoría de golpe.

- ¿Qué te ocurre ahora? - preguntó Joanne curiosa.

- ¿Esos gemelos Weasley son muy amigos tuyos? ¿Cómo de amigos exactamente? - pregunté de un tirón con desconfianza, no hacia ella sino desconfianza hacia ellos. Los dos. Cualquier hombre que se acercara a mi Joanne, a mi preciosa era digno de mi desconfianza. Ella tenía un encanto que hacía caer a los hombres como moscas y eso no podía evitarlo.

- ¿Sabes que me encanta cuando te pones celoso? - dijo ella mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

- Yo no estoy celoso - mentí.

- No, claro - dijo ella en tono sarcástico.

- Bueno puede que lo esté, ¿Y qué? - exigí con indignación.

- Nada, cariño. Sólo digo que estás monísimo y te comería a besos cuando te pones celoso. Me encanta ponerte celoso - confesó con voz sensual.

- Pues a mi no me gusta nada - Me estaba volviendo más posesivo por momentos.

- Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes por los gemelos. Ellos precisamente no son una amenaza para ti. - dijo ella muy segura.

- Ah, entonces... ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo que precisamente? - dije todavía más celoso que antes. - ¿Es que hay alguien que sí que lo es? - pregunté preocupado. - ¡Seguro que es ese empollón de Ravenclaw que conociste hace un par de días! ¡Cuando le vea...!

Ella se rió a carcajadas mientras me estiraba de la corbata.

- ¡Nadie es una amenaza para ti! - rió ella - Lo hago sólo para ponerte celoso, ya te he dicho que me encanta.

- ¿Entonces no te mola el empollón? - pregunté aliviado.

- ¿Quién, Mike? ¡No! - contestó divertida.

- ¡Pues a él tú sí que le gustas!

- Puede ser - dijo para sí misma - Pero si ese es el mágico lazo que nos une debería salir con medio Hogwarts.

No me gustó eso. Porque sabía que era verdad.

- Mmm... ¿Entonces no hay nada con los gemelos?

- No, Draco. Son como hermanos para mí. Los dos. Los quiero un montón, pero nunca JAMÁS saldría con ninguno de ellos. ¡Pero si incluso nos tiramos los tejos de broma!

- ¿¡Que te tiran los tejos, dices!? - grité indignado. Estos dos iban entrando en mi lista negra del tirón.

- Oye, no te quejes. Ellos lo hacen _en broma,_ pero yo tengo que soportar cada día a la muy pesada de Pansy babeando cada vez que te ve - dijo ella enfadada.

- Ahora eres tú la que se ha puesto celosa - dije con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Por supuesto que estoy celosa! ¡Mucho! - se quejó ella, lo cual me hizo sonreír - Cada vez que te ve te desnuda con la mirada y no me hace ninguna gracia, y lo peor es que no puedo levantarme y decirle cuatro cosas porque se supone que tu y yo todavía nos llevamos mal.

- Pero tú eres la única que puedes desnudarme - dije con voz provocativa.

- Te tomo la palabra - sonrió ella.

Arrambé mi pecho a su espalda a la vez que le apartaba el pelo a un lado y le besaba suavemente su cuello desnudo.

- Ahora sí que deberíamos irnos - dijo ella de nuevo. - ¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que intenta convencerte para que nos vayamos de algún sitio?

- No siempre. Te recuerdo que en ese armario de las escobas allí el único sensato era yo - Al recordarlo se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

- Estuvo bien, aquello de improvisar... - Por su cara vi que ella también lo estaba recordando.

- Sí, pero tendremos que pensar algun lugar mejor para los dos. Algun lugar donde podamos estar solos.

Fuimos saliendo mientras hablábamos y nos dirigíamos al castillo.

- ¿Qué tal en el lago? – preguntó ella sonriendo mientras yo le lanzaba una mirada cómplice - No, mejor no. En invierno vamos a congelarnos de frío - Yo bufé desanimado.

- ¿En la aula de pociones otra vez? - sugerí yo.

- Ni hablar. Para acordarme de que Pansy te mira con ojitos tiernos toda la clase - resopló con un aire a celos que hicieron que yo sonriera ligeramente.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?  
Ella se quedó pensativa y rió.

- Podríamos alquilar la cabaña de Hagrid. Le pagaríamos para que nos la prestara - dijo ella en fingido tono serio.

Pues sí que era una idea mejor. Yo pagaba donde fuera para ir con mi preciosa Joanne en el sitio que ella quisiera. Para el dinero, no había problema.

- Draco... - Joanne me miró con cara rara arqueando una ceja - Era broma.

Yo la miré desconcertado.

- Ya-ya lo sabía... –

- ¿En la torre de Astronomía? - preguntó ella. - Me parece muy romántico.

- ¿Por qué allí? - pregunté curioso.

- No sé, porque se ven las estrellas... - contestó ilusionada.

- Que tontería... - resoplé. Ella me lanzó una mirada amenazante.

- ¡Pues ahora quiero estrellas! - dijo en tono enfadado, como una niña pequeña que no le compran lo que quiere.

Yo a ella le traía hasta la luna, si me lo pedía.

- Está bien, lo que tú quieras. Si quieres estrellas, pues estrellas serán.

Me gustaba que no se conformara con cualquier cosa, ella quería lo que valía. Cómo la família Malfoy. Sería una buena Malfoy. ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Para eso tendríamos que casarnos, y yo ni siquiera sabía si sobreviviría al próximo año.

- Entonces... ¿mañana a las diez en la torre de astronomía? - sugirió ella sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

- Tendré que mirar mi agenda - contesté haciéndome el interesante.

- No querrás que te castigue otra vez, ¿verdad Malfoy? - dijo mientras me seguía el juego.

- Bueno... Si todos mis castigos son así, voy a ser muy malo de ahora en adelante - murmuré con voz sensual a su oído - Tus castigos son mucho mejor que los de los profesores.

Llegamos a un pasillo donde empezaba a oírse gente. Se había acabado la intimidad.

- Ya me encargaré yo de tus castigos de ahora en adelante - prometió ella.

- Te tomo la palabra - contesté. Nos besamos profundamente y nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos, hasta que de nuevo oímos ruidos y estuvimos obligados a despedirnos - Nos vemos mañana, leona.

- Hasta mañana, cielo - dijo con voz dulce mientras yo me derretía.

Me dirigí a la sala de Slytherin, sin dejar de pensar en ella. Mi ángel, mi chica, mi luz, mi _novia_. De todos los chicos, ella me había escogido a mí. Volví a sentir esa sensación extraña tan agradable. No tenía ni idea de que era, sólo sabía que me gustaba.  
Al entrar a la Sala Común, me acomodé en uno de los sofás que había cerca de la chimenea. Creo que, de todos los alumnos que había en la sala, yo era el único que no estaba nada decepcionado por la derrota de su equipo.


End file.
